Lord Ravenwrath
by DarthValgaav
Summary: He was betrayed and sold into slavery. He suffered for years in the darkness until finally he escaped. Now this human Druid will take his revenge! Human/Draenei
1. It Begins

I have decided to try something new. As my friends and family know, I am a WoW fan. Now, i have written an original story based in this universe. I hope you all like it. Oh, the first chapter might be a little fast paced.

Auija Cloudhorn sat in the darkness of her cell. She was an old Tauren Druid. She had a son, a grown warrior and father of her grandchildren whom she believed she would never see again due to the nature of her captures. She had been in this dark place for almost two years now and all hope of escape was gone. All she had were her dreams.

Yes, her dreams. For a year now she had the same one over and over again. In the dream, there was a small bear cub in a cage. She feed this cub everyday and soon the cub became a large and fierce bear. It broke out of its cage and ran off with a wolf. She watched as the two took down many enemies that attacked them and then saw where they were heading. North! And the dream ended as the bear faced a white tiger that seemed to be standing without the gift of life. But the outcome was never revealed to her.

Shortly after they started, Auija realized that they were visions from the Earthmother. However, what they meant was a mystery to her. And as time passed, she began to wonder if she would ever find out.

-x-

One day, when she had almost lost all of her faith and hope, the Druids of the Fang tossed a small human child into her cell. From what she understood of humans and their offspring, he could not have been more than nine summers old. He was dressed in a shirt and overalls, showing that he was the son of a farmer. He also had brown hair and brown eyes. Nothing special about him at first glance, but she sensed something more to him.

The boy did as any other would in his situation. He scrambled to his feet and then moved to a corner of the cell. Not one close to the opening and not close to her either. This the old one could understand. They were enemies, part of different factions. But here, the boy would have to set that aside if he wanted to life. No one could make it on their own in this place.

"What is your name young one?" she asked in common, and not her native tongue. The boy sniffed and curled into a ball, not answering. "My eyes maybe old, but I can still see that you are scared. That is understandable. You have just been taken from everything that you knew and are now stuck here for the rest of your life. But you most…"

"I am not stuck here," snapped the boy quickly. "Father will leave Rachet and head for Theramore Isle once he finds out what has happened."

"What did happen?" asked Auija. The seemed afraid at first as he mentally recalled what happened. He then took a deep breath and then began his tale.

"I was traveling with my father and some of my friends. He's a farmer from Westfall, my father. He was doing business with the goblins along with the lord and a few other farmers. My friends and I went out to play. We were supposed to stay in Rachet, but we didn't. We were playing Hide and Seek and I was It. Then the horse people came; it happened so fast and I…"

"You were captured," said the old one. The boy nodded. "Do you know where you are?" The boy shook his head. "You are in the Wailing Caverns. The creatures that captured you have sold you to the Druids of the Fang. Just as they did me."

"You're wrong," stated the boy. "Once my friends reach Rachet, they will tell everyone what happened and they will find me."

"I hope you are right young…," she paused there and waited.

"It's Darwin," said the boy. "Darwin Fairfield."

-x-

Back in Rachet Lexise Westron, son of Lord Westron, walk over to his friends. Well, the only ones he could have in such a small village. His father had earned his title during the war and was a man of the people and thus insisted that his son be as well. However, Lexise felt very little for them. They were useful at times and that was all.

"Did you tell them what happened?" asked Marcus, Darwin's best friend. Lexise shook his head.

"I told them that Darwin wandered off on his own," he said. "I told them that we were playing near the edge of Rachet and that he must have gotten lost."

"But that's…"

"I lie. I know," answered Lexise. "But this way we won't get in trouble." The other children looked at each other and some began to nod.

"But when they find him then they'll know you lied," pointed out Marcus.

"If he is ever found," said Lexise. "You saw the creatures that took him. He's most likely dead by now and us getting into trouble will solve nothing."

"I have to…"

"Do nothing," said Lexise. "Darwin is dead. And if you tell them the truth, you might not be able to become a Paladin like you have always dreamed of." Marcus paused at that and Lexise knew he had won. Marcus had always dreamed of one day serving as a Paladin like his mother had. It was his greatest dream as well as his greatest weakness.

-x-

"I did it," cried Darwin in his cell. Auija nodded as she looked at the small plant that had sprouted in the dirt and rock of their cell. She had been right about the boy; there was something special about him. Days after they had first meet; she began to see his hidden potential. He had all the makings of a Druid. Perhaps it was because he was the son of a farmer or his patience. It had taken awhile for him to trust her, a bit longer for him to start his training.

"You did well," she said. "Just remember that there is a balance in nature. A small change will make a nice summers day turn into a raging storm. You must be careful young one."

"I understand," said Darwin. "Is that you have not tried to escape?"

"No young one," said Auija. "I am a healer by nature. Despite what they do to me, I will not harm them. For every action there is a reaction. I do not know what the reaction will be if I force my way out of here. Therefore I shall stay and do my best to comfort the others that are down here."

Three years passed since that lesson and they were both still in the Wailing Carvers. Each day was like a horrible repeat of the last. A small bowl of gruel in the morning and then they were sent to the lowest levels of the Caverns to dig tunnels. They were never told the reason why, all they knew was they worked for what seemed like forever before they were brought back to their cell and given another small bowl of gruel. Some tried to escape, but the Druids were on them quickly. All those who died were fed to the creatures that lived in the caves and their clothing passed on to the survivors. Sometimes hero's came, but they never went low enough to find them. And some hero's became captives as well.

Darwin had learned much in these three years. He could feel the souls of the plants, rock, and animals around him. He had learned how to enter the Emerald Dream. He could use the power of the earth to strengthen himself for fire small blasts of energy. Now he could speak the Tauren language and knew of their history. These lessons were spent at night while they were locked in their cell. However, something would happen that would soon end them.

"I cannot go on," moaned Auija. The old Tauren had hurt her leg badly a few days ago and she no longer had the strength to heal it herself and Darwin wasn't very good at healing.

"You must," whispered Darwin. "If you don't work they will kill you. Help will be here soon I know it!" Auija chuckled.

"You still believe that after all this time?" she asked.

"I believe in my friends," he answered.

"I see," she said. "Then I have a favor to ask of you. When you're friends come and you escape, find my son Trum." She then took off a bracelet she wore and handed it to her cell mate and student. "Tell him I'm sorry I didn't come home."

"But you…" began Darwin, but he was cut off as a whip struck his back.

"Why aren't you working?!" roared a Druid of the Fang. He then looked at Auija and grinned wickedly. "Seems like the old cow has lost her usefulness." He jerked his head and several other members of the Fang appeared. They grabbed her by her arms and legs and took her out of the tunnel. "Back to work!" he roared as he cracked the whip again. With no other choice, Darwin went back to work feeling powerless.

Later that night, Darwin lay awake in his cell just staring at the entrance. It was as if he was waiting for his mentor and friend to return. But he knew she wouldn't. He should have done something! He knew he should have! But he wasn't strong enough. That's when it hit him; he was just trying to keep his own ass safe.

_It is not the end_, a voice whispered in his ear. Darwin looked around, scared.

"Who's there?" he asked in a scared tone.

_I go by many names child. But to you, I am the Earthmother._ Darwin's eyes nearly popped out of his skull when he heard that. _The death of the Tauren was unfortunate, but you must live. You still have a destiny to fulfill. And I am here to guide you on this path until you reach the starting point of your journey._ At that, Darwin laughed.

"Look at me," he cried. "I'm a slave who will be mining for the rest of his life. You have the wrong person."

_DO NOT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME_, roared the voice so loudly that Darwin thought that his head would explode. _I HAVE WAITED FOR THOUSANDS OF YEARS FOR YOU! DO YOU THINK THAT I WOULD ERROR?! I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS SELF PITY!_ Now Darwin was curled up into a ball on the floor, crying. The Earthmother spoke again, but softer this time. _You have been through so much, I know. But soon this suffering will end and will have a journey to take. Soon, I promise, you will understand in time that what has happened to you was for a reason._

"I-I think I understand," replied Darwin.

-x-

Sever years passed since that day and he was still in these mines. He had a runner's boy, lean and ripped with muscles. His clothing came from those who had fallen and did not match. Day after day he waited not for his friends to save him, but for this path to be opened to him like the Earthmother had said. Yes, he had given up on his friends and family to save him. Now, he lived only for himself. It was all he had in this hell hole.

At night, the Earthmother spoke to him. She told him ways to use his powers that few Druids knew of. She told him of the various shape shifting and spells he could use. And one by one, Darwin learned them.

As he began to strike the stone in front of him with his pick, a large chuck of rock fell off and revealed something amazing. It was a hammer. It was made of a brownish metal for the most part and seemed to be made for two handed use. At one end of the hammer looked like a dragons head with its mouth open, bearing its open fangs. Also, inside of its mouth was a green glow.

_Titans Fist_, whispered the Earthmother. _This is what the Druids of the Fang have been looking for. But it was never meant for them, but to you. Take it, it is yours. _Darwin hesitated. He began to hear the Night Elves yelling and coming closer.

"There it is," shouted one of them.

"Don't touch it slave," said another. That was when Darwin dropped his pick and grabbed the hammer. Instantly he felt a surge of power like nothing he had ever felt before. He looked at them with hate and anger in his eyes.

"No more will I be your slave," said Darwin. The members of the Fang wasted no time in starting their spells, but Darwin was quicker. The earth began to shake and from the walls came roots that grabbed the members of the Fang. Before they knew what had happened, they were tied against the wall of the cave. Slowly, Darwin walked over to the first one, lifted the Titans Fist, and struck the first in the midsection with all his might. The sound of bones breaking and organs being flattened filled the air.

"You can't do this!" shouted another Night Elf. "We are your masters! We own you!"

"You once did," said Darwin as he moved over to the Night Elf. "But now I'm taking back my life!" With that he lifted the hammer again and struck the Druid dead. One by one he killed every Night Elf that got in his path. The other slaves saw this and began to rebel as well. Within a matter of minutes all of them were running out of the mouth of the cave. Many were weeping tears of joy. Others laughed and made jokes. And Darwin, he just stood there gazing at the sky for the first time in nine years.

Then, with a deep breath, he transformed himself into a raven and flew off.

-x-

It was a lazy day in Bloodhoof Village. The young played freely without worry and the adults trained themselves. War was upon them, the only question was by whom. The Alliance of the Scourge, that was the question. The Tauren got along well with the Night Elves; however their new allies across the sea had a problem with anything that they didn't like. And now with the problems with facing the Lich King, the Alliance was blaming it the entire Horde.

Suddenly, a raven landed on the ground in the middle of the village. Moments later it transformed into a human who wielded a large hammer. Guards were called and those that could fight rushed to the scene. Soon the human was surrounded by a sea of Taurens.

"I mean you no harm," he said in their language. "I seek Trum Cloudhorn, that is all."

"I am here," said a voice in the back. A path was created and a Tauren Warrior with a massive blade on his back walked into the opening. "Now, what is it you seek of me?" The human said nothing, but reached into a pocket and pulled something out. He held it tightly in his hand and walked over to the Tauren and the held it out in front of him. Trum then held out his own hand and the item was dropped into it. Trum looked at it and gasped. "This was my mother's! Where did you get this?!"

"She gave it to me before she died," answered the human as he dropped him weapon and got on all fours. It took a moment before the Tauren's realized that he was bowing to them. "I was captured and she was my cellmate. Before they took her off to be killed she gave me this and to give you a message."

"What?!" demanded Trum.

"She was sorry that she couldn't come home," answered the human. Trum looked at the bracelet and then back at the human as tears fell from his eyes. "I was there," continued the human. "I should have tried to help her. I should have died trying to save her or at least die with her. But I didn't. All I can do now to make up for my sin is to place my life in your hands. Kill me, beat me, or do whatever."

"Who," began Trum in a trembling voice. "Who took her?"

"The Druids of the Fang in the Wailing Caverns."

"How long?"

"She has been dead these past seven years."

Trum said nothing and Darwin braced himself. For seven years he had lived in guilt and now he could finally receive the punishment he knew he deserved. Then, Darwin felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and his eyes meet the eyes of the son who had long ago lost his mother. Now he knew what had happened to his mother and that she didn't died alone. She had someone who cared for her till her end.

"Thank you my brother," said Trum.

-x-

Two months later, Darwin was in Westfall once again. Trum had given him a good meal, a place to rest for the night, and even some clothing that he had lying around. It was just an oversized shirt and pants, but it was better than what he had been wearing. While he would have loved to stay with Trum, he had his own family to get back to. This was something Trum understood and wished his new brother the best of luck.

Nothing had changed in Westfall as far as Darwin was concerned. It was like walking back in time for nothing had changed. His town was a small one, so small it wasn't on the map. The only two other building that weren't farm houses were the tavern and the small keep. As he walked down the streets, some people stopped to stare at him, perhaps because of the weapon on his back. But none of that mattered, because he was home.

However, what he saw shocked him. His home had been burned down and the fields were full of tall grass and nothing else. Darwin fell to his knees and in his sorrow caused it to rain.

-x-

Rebecca sighed as she looked out the window. Today had been a beautiful day and then all of a sudden it had started to rain. It was simply odd and unfair. Now she was stuck in the tavern for the rest of the evening. He father was the bartender and she was the waitress. She was seventeen and that meant that the men would come in to stare at her lustfully.

She then noticed a man of eighteen walking in the rain towards the tavern. That was odd considering the weather, but not unheard of. Soon, the man entered the tavern and she held back a gasp. While was thin, but that did not stop her from thinking that he was handsome. The man went right for her father and sat down in front of him.

"What can I do you for?" asked her father.

"Information," said the stranger in a deep voice. Before her father could say anything, the stranger put a ruby on the counter.

"Ah, well what do you need?" asked her father again as she sat next to the stranger.

"I'm looking for the Fairfield farm," he said.

"Sorry, but there is no Fairfield farm. Hasn't been one in years since old man Fairfield lost his son to those Orcs." This got the strangers attention and not in a good way.

"What did you say?"

"Aye, his boy done got lost in the Barrens and then those greenskins came and killed him. Least that's what everyone figured. His father, my the Light rest his soul, did the right thing. Camped out there and started to kill every one of those filthy creatures until they caught him. I say he got them back good, he did." The stranger's eyes narrowed and thunder nearly shook the tavern.

"I see," he said. "And who told him he was simply lost?"

"His friends of course," was the answer. "Good bunch of them. Adros is now with the Scarlet Crusade. Dewey, smart lad, is now working as an engineer in Ironforge. Cayton I heard started training as a Rogue and Millian be a Mage. Oh and Berek be one of those Warlocks. Sadly, Fanden was killed in Northren. Did I forget anyone? Oh, now I remember! Marcus is a Paladin, Light save him. And then there's the new Lord Westron who is now working in the King's court. Trying to work his way up in the world. Ah, are you alright?" Lightning light the room and thunder shook the building once again.

"I'm fine," said the stranger quietly. With that, he got up once again and walked out of the tavern and into the raging storm once again.

-x-

Seven years passed and Darwin found himself surrounded by three of the Mag'har. They circled him once, their axes ready to attack. A moment later, the one on Darwin's right flung at him but Darwin blocked the blow and then sidestepped him as the Orc behind him lunged. Instead of striking a human, the Orc slammed into his fellow Orc. The last one then charge at Darwin, who simply grabbed his forearm and flipped him. The Orc fell to the ground and then felt the weight of Darwin's foot on this throat.

"Enough!" bellowed Trum. "This training is over. Darwin, let him go." With a smirk, Darwin lifted his foot and then offered the Mag'har a hand. The brown Orc accepted it and laughed.

"Not bad for a pink skin," he laughed. "I remember when you first came here and you could barely handle me with one arm tired behind my back!"

After Darwin had found out what had happened to his father and the role his 'friends' had played, Darwin went back to Trum and asked for help training him. He needed to become stronger and now just in the ways of the Druid. He needed to learn how to fight. Trum understood his human brother's needs, however he had been assigned to Garadar. This meant that Darwin had to go there as well if he wanted to be trained. Oddly, the Orc's had no problem with helping him train as long as they got to beat him.

Slowly, Darwin earned their respect and their friendship. It was a long and difficult road and now he was as strong as any of them. He wore a black shirt and long black leather coat with a hood. He also wore fingerless gloves, pants, and leather boots.

"You are all weak," said a new voice. Everyone turned to see a female Mag'har named Doosa walking towards them. She wore her purple hair long and braided down her back with a blade tied at the end. She had on leather chest guard, knee high boots, and a skirt. In both hands were axes. "I will show you how it is done."

"Fine by me," said Darwin as he dropped his training weapon and pulled out the Titans Fist. This was all Doosa needed and charged at him. She swung her axes with great strength and with fluid motions. Darwin shifted his weapon from side to side and he blocked her blows. He tried to sidestep her but she wouldn't allow it. She remained in front of him at all times. Soon a crowd had formed, many wishing to see the end result of this match.

Darwin then leapt back and raised a hand at her. Then a green ball of energy shot out at her and sent Doosa flying backwards. She landed on her back and Darwin ran to where she lay for the winning blow. Once he became in range of her feet she brought her legs to her chest and then kick him in the chest. Darwin stumbled back and Doosa leapt onto her feet. She then raised both of her axes for the killing blow and Darwin swung his hammer at them. The two axes flew out of the female rogues hands and landed in the ground.

"Cheater," she said.

"Please," said Darwin as he rolled his eyes. "There was Crippling Poison on those axes. You went all out and so did I. Besides, when did the mighty Doosa start whining like a newborn?" This got a laugh out of everyone who had shown up to watch. Doosa turned around, picked up her axes and walked away. Darwin was about to go after her when he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

"I say your training is done brother."

Later that night, Darwin crept over to a small hut by the water. As he got to the door a hand shot out, grabbed him, and pulled him in. The hand, which belonged to Doosa, then pressed him against the wall.

"A newborn am I?" she asked in a dangerous tone which made Darwin gulp. Doosa then took a step closer, placed a hand behind his head, and kissed him deeply. She then pulled away and smiled. "Looks like I'll have to prove otherwise."

It was dawn when Darwin awoke. Next to him was Doosa, still asleep for last night's events. With a sad look in his eyes, Darwin leaned over and kissed her cheek. He then got up and dressed silently being careful not to wake her. After strapping on him hammer, he walked to the door and looked at his lover one last time before he left.

At the edge of the village was Trum who was holding the reins of a Silver War Talbuk. Darwin had raised it for the last five years and was later given it as a gift.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" asked Trum. "Surely Doosa would be willing to help you."

"This is my business," said Darwin as he mounted his mount. "If I need help, I'll let you know. But I'm not putting her life in danger."

"I understand," said the Tauren. "But Darwin, you will not be able to do this all on your own."

"Thank you for your concern brother," said Darwin. "But my mind is made up. And it would be best if you stopped calling me Darwin. He died eighteen years ago when the people who he trusted betrayed him and left him for dead. I shall take a name that will strike fear into their hearts until my vengeance is finished."

"And what will you be called?"

"Lord Ravenwrath."


	2. One Down

The Western Plaguelands. It is a place where the undead Scourge rule. Once it had been a lively place where Andorhal and Hearthglen stood as major towns. But now those days have come and gone. All that is left is the cold grasp of undeath. A smoky grey mist fills the air at all time. The trees decay and only brown grass remains. The infected wild life has been claimed as well for anything that drinks the infected water from Dorrowmere Lake shall join the armies of the undead.

But even in a place like this, there are humans. The Scarlet Crusade, whose main base in these lands was Hearthglen, had many camps set up all over from the Eastern Plaguelands to Tirisfal Glades in order to combat the Scourge. At first, these humans had been part of the Silver Hand. They were paladins who fought to protect the people of Lordaeron. Yet as time went on they began to take more drastic measures to keep the plague at bay. Eventually they became the Scarlet Crusade, whose mission was to eliminate all of the undead regardless of whose side they were on. However, in recent years, some parts of the order had a growing belief that all other races other than human needed to be eliminated from their world. Most have become known as the Scarlet Onslaught, while others have remained in the Crusade.

It could be easy to see why they hated the Forsaken. In their eyes the undead were all the same and that they were saving their souls. The Orcs and Troll, well, there had been bad blood between them for years. And the Blood Elves were nothing more than traitors who had become more like the demons. Gnomes and Dwarves, however, had always been good allies with the humans. Yet, those in the Scarlet Crusade began to see them as distortions of humanity and were jealous of their skills. The Night Elves were seen as two faced creatures for being part of the Alliance and allowing the Horde to build itself up on their continent. Finally, the Draenei came from the same place as the Orcs and thus were not welcome in their world.

Within the Western Plaguelands, across Thondoril River, there is a keep were the men and women of the Scarlet Crusade believe such ideals. And it is there that we can find two guards in a heated discussion.

"You cannot be serious," said the first guard at the gate. "Such things do not exist! They are from fairy tales!"

"But I tell you I saw a unicorn," said the other. "I hear that the elves used to drink their blood and shave their horns in order to give themselves everlasting life. What I have seen, it is a sign!"

"Yes a sign," replied the first. "It is a sign that you are a true fool!" The other guard began to respond, but was silenced when they caw a rider coming towards them. Quickly they readied their swords and raised their shields. It could be friend or foe and they would be prepared either way. As the rider neared they realized that his mount was a Talbuk. However, its rider was not a race of the Horde.

"I am Lord Ravenwrath," said the rider in a commanding tone. "I wish to speak to the commander of this keep." The two guards simply stared at him. He wore a black shirt and long black leather coat with a hood. He also wore fingerless gloves, pants, and leather boots. His attire was not that of someone with the title of Lord, but it wasn't unheard of for nobility to dress in such a manner when traveling in secret. They also made note of his large mace and several bags tied to the sides of his mount.

"You want in then you have to go through security first," said the first guard.

"But of course," said Ravenwrath. "One should always take precautions. Epically in these times." Ravenwrath then dismounted and allowed the two guards to pat him down for hidden weapons as well as check his belongings. Finding nothing threatening, other than the mace on his back, they order the gates to open. They then motioned Ravenwrath to walk through and with a nod he took the reins of his mount as he complied. As he passed through the gate he also passed through a magical eye that had been placed on top of gate which caused any illusion spell to be undone. Seeing that the man before them was human, the guards took him to see the commander of the base.

-x-

Crusader Volhammer was a bald headed man with a black beard. Some called him Red Beard the Crusader due to a battle many years past that, when it ended, his beard seemed to bleed the blood of his enemies. After that the name stuck, bringing fear to all those who heard it. And now Ravenwrath stood in his private office which was in a tower separate from the keep. It was a circular room where he signed documents and hung his trophies. The walls were covered in the skulls of Orcs, Trolls, demons, and many other races. And there, behind his desk, was a large two handed sword. The sword used to kill all those whose skulls decorated the walls.

"A pleasure to have you here Lord Ravenwrath," said Volhammer as he extended his hand. "You must forgive me but this is the first time I have ever heard of you." Ravenwrath smiled and shook the crusaders hand. Their eyes locked and their grips tightened.

"While I am of noble blood," said Ravenwrath in a low voice, "we were of low standing. My father also stressed the importance of not standing out. Fear of drawing too much unwanted attention and all that." With that Ravenwrath released his grip.

"I must say you have a strong hand," said Volhammer as he rubbed his own. "I see that mace isn't just for show."

"Hardly," was the reply. "Before my father's passing I was a soldier stationed in Hellfire Peninsula. I picked up the mace and mount from an Orc I slew. I find it amusing to kill those vile creatures with their own weapons."

"Good man," said the crusader with a laugh. "Now then, on to business. What do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I am here so that we both my prosper," said Ravenwrath as he walked to the window and began to gaze outside. "While my father desired to remain unnoticed, unburden by the duties of the courts while living the life of nobility, I have no such desire. I had hoped that by going to the Outlands I could gain honor and favor in the Alliance. Sadly, my father's recent passing makes that no longer possible since I must now tend to his estate. So you can see that I am in a bit of a bind. I cannot gain glory on the battlefield and my influence with the other nobles is…minimal at best. So I asked myself, how can I possibly move up in the world. That's where you come in."

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Ravenwrath turned around and smiled at Volhammer.

"I'd like to sponsor you."

Volhammer felt his jaw drop for a moment. It wasn't unheard of for a noble to sponsor a guild or private military organization like theirs. It was one of the ways the world worked. A noble would give gold to the group that would pay for their weapons, food, mounts, and other such needs. In exchange, when the noble needed a favor or the land under his charge was attacked they would come to his aid. What was odd was that fewer people had been donating money to their cause since the call came out to eliminate all the other races. Still, Ravenwrath walked back over to where he once stood and picked up one of the bags he had brought with him. He then tossed it onto the desk which caused all the gold and gems to pour out of it.

"By the Light!"

"This is only a small sample of what I plan to provide. I also plan to help promote your cause to the other cities and villages as well as making sure you have the finest mounts at your disposal." Volhammer stammered over to his desk, his eyes fixed on the small fortune. With his hands he picked up a large handful and watched as it fell out between his fingers.

"I see, I get it now. You fund us and your proceeds help us reclaim the Plaguelands. Your efforts will get noticed King Wrynn and your standing in the courts will rise. But, what of the other races? I am sure they will look down on you from aiding us."

"Ha! It is hard for a dwarf or gnome to look down on me! And the opinions of the Night Elves or the Draenei do not concern me. And do not think that we will stop with the Plaguelands. Nay, we shall retake Lordaeron herself! Is that not possible?"

"It is my lord," said Volhammer as he stared at the money. He then turned around and faced the young noble. "It is possible indeed my lord! With your assistance our victory is assured to occur sooner than we thought. We have always known that we would put the undead to rest and make this land ours once more. How can we not with the Light on our side? But we believed it would take many more years. Now the Light has sent you to help us and quicken our pace. Praise be the Light!"

"Praise be."

"Now, since you are here, allow me to have one of my men show you around our little keep. By the time the tour is done, you will have proof of what I say is true!"

"I would have insisted on it sooner or later," said Ravenwrath. Volhammer gave him a light smile and bellowed for the guard just outside the door.

"Riverson, find someone who is not occupied at the moment to show our new patron around. And make it quick!" With a nod, Riverson left only to return a few minutes later. Besides him was a young blond haired man who could be no older than twenty-five. "Lord Ravenwrath, I would like to introduce Private Adros. He'll be the one to be your escort and answer any questions you might have so that there will be doubt in your mind that you have made a wise choice. My good man, does something trouble you?" Indeed, for a brief second Volhammer had seen a rage greater than a thunderstorm in the eyes of Ravenwrath.

"I will be fine." Ravenwrath then turn to Adros. "After you Private." With that the two left. Riverson was about to leave as well, but Volhammer's voice stopped him.

"Riverson, I want you to contact Stormwind and see what you can find on this Lord Ravenwrath."

"But sir, he has agreed to fund us."

"And we would be fools not to do a background check. Something about all this just doesn't feel right. I know he's lying about something, but I don't know what. He could be an agent of the Lich King or Lady Proudmoore. That woman has been a pain in the Crusades side ever since we began to kill all those filthy non-humans."

"Then why allow him a tour?"

"I don't know what he is lying about and what he is being truthful about. For all I know he could be lying about fighting in Hellfire. If we hold him while we do a background check, we risk losing him as a sponsor. If that's all it is then he'll never know. But if it's something more then he won't leave here alive!"

-x-

Ravenwrath walked alongside the young soldier as they toured the keep. It was basically as square building with circular towers at its four corners. The main floor was used as a mess hall and for storage. There were also room that held weapons and armor. On the second floor held a large room used for meetings and other such things.

"I am not impressed," said Ravenwrath in a bored tone. "This looks like any other keep with low grade weapons and defenses. Perhaps I was mistake to pick this keep."

"Please my lord, be patient," said Adros with a smile. "The prize of this keep is yet to come." He then led Ravenwrath up a flight of stairs in the southeastern tower. Several flights later, they came across a door guarded by two men. Adros walked over to them and then whispered something to them which caused them to open the door.

On the other side was a circular room which was bare except for one thing. The object was egg shaped and about the size of a gnome. Sticking out of it was several crystal like structures. Ravenwrath stared at it, almost in a daze at what he saw. He could barely believe it, a Nether Dragon egg! Were they insane? Did they not know the danger they were in just by having this?

"Nice, isn't it?" said Adros with a smug look. "This is just the first. An old friend of mine, a rogue named Cayton, brought it here from Shadowmoon Valley. Managed to convince him to start bringing more. Just think, in a few years we'll be a force to be reckoned with!" He said this with great pride. No doubt his superiors were very pleased with this deal and thus pleased with him.

Ravenwrath did respond at first. What Adros said was true, to a point. Dragons mature quickly needing only a year before they can carry a rider. And the ability to pass through objects was certainly handy. Yet the idea of using dragons was far from original. The Orcs had once used the Red Dragon Flight as their weapons back when they were under demonic influence. In a way it was amusing to see that they were imitating those who they thought inferior. Still, credit where credit is due.

"It is a fine plan," he said after a while. "I feel more at ease now."

"Very good my lord," said Adros. With that, the two of them left the room. They continued in silence until they were back on the main floor. That was when Ravenwrath stopped in front of a large wooden door.

"Where does this led?"

"To the dungeon."

"Well then, let's have a look."

"My lord, I won't advise it. We currently have a prisoner and it could be dangerous."

"Bah! I know how to handle myself around prisoners. I also must know that the security of this base is strong enough to keep one prisoner in its cell. Both Doomhammer and Thrall escaped their confident and look what happened. If this keep is unable to keep one prisoner in chains then why should I sponsor it? Now open that blasted door!"

Adros paused for a moment, but under the heat of Ravenwrath's eyes he did as commanded. Once again they went down a flight of stairs and entered the dungeon. It was a single room lit by a single torch. It was set up with two cages to be used as cells with hay to be used as a bed in each. The first cell was empty, but the second held a Draenei. Her skin was a light blue and her hair, which went down to her shoulders, was black. She had two horns which were curved backwards. She had been allowed to keep her white mail armor which was kind of them. Better than being stripped and left with nothing. She was in a knelling position with her back facing them.

"Caught this Shaman a couple of days ago. Seemed to be looking for something, but luckily for us it had already been moved. Right now we're starving the blue devil for more information."

"What has she told you so far?" Adros shrugged.

"Nothing much. As far as I know, she came here to get some crystals that came along with the egg. We were paid to hold onto them until they were picked up. Guess they knew that people would be after them so they made the trail lead here. Nasty thieves!" At that, the Draenei jumped to her feet, turned around, and raced toward the door. She reached out with both hands to grab them but Adros jumped back. Ravenwrath stood his ground with her fingers coming only an inch short.

"Lair!" she yelled with tears running down her face. "You know those were stolen from the Naaru! The only thieves here are you and your lot!"

"Pipe down," said Adros as he unsheathed his sword. He then made several stabbing gestures at the girl before she backed away. Adros then put his sword away and turned to face Ravenwrath. "I am so sorry for that my lord. I will have a talk with the Crusader about this outburst and recommend that she be executed at dawn."

Not trusting his voice, Ravenwrath nodded. Seeing that the tour was over, Adros gestured them to leave. As they did, Ravenwrath looked at the Draenei once more. Their eyes locked and he could see the silent plea in her eyes. Yet he said nothing as he walked back up the stairs and allowed the door to close behind him.

-x-

Later that night, Ravenwrath laid in the bed they had given to him. So far everything had gone according to plan. He had found Adros and better yet he wasn't recognized. That wasn't really surprising since he had changed so much over the years, but still he had worried about it. Now all he had to do was enact the next phase in his plan.

As he began to go over the plan once more in his head, the image of the Draenei appeared. With a scowl he dismissed this image and not for the first time. Ever since he had seen her his thoughts had been drawn to her and her plight. Even more so when he had learned of her fate at supper. At dawn she was to be hung and then stabbed with spears as her body hung from a tree. He also heard that some of the men were planning on having some 'fun' with her before that. It could have meant anything from rape to torture and everything in-between.

"It's not my problem," he muttered. But even as he said that, his thoughts returned to the times he had spent as a prisoner. He could try to help her, but that might cause his plan to fail. His prey was right where he wanted him! Why should he throw away this chance for someone he didn't even know? But he already knew the answer. It was because someone else had once helped him when he needed it most.

-x-

At night all was quiet. The only creatures that seemed to stir were the guards as they patrolled the grounds. But all that seemed to change in an instant. Vines began to grow out of the walls of the wall that surrounded the keep. At first they were tiny but they quickly grew to the size of branches. And as they grew the wall began to crumble and break apart.

"Everyone, to arms," yelled the first guard who noticed. Horns sounded and all the guards began to hack away at the vines. Then, as if someone had foreseen this, from out of the ground came dozens of treants. A mixture of human appearance and tree, these creatures began to push the human soldiers back away from the wall.

"Don't let up men!" yelled Volhammer as he swung his two handed sword at a treant. "The Horde has come. There must be at least a dozen of those cows out there!" As they continued the fight, Volhammer saw a section of the wall fall to the earth and gasped at what he saw on the other side. Scourge skeletons, ghouls, and other zombies were heading right for the wall. "Cut through them quickly men. We must stop this soon or else we won't make it through the night!"

-x-

Inside the keep, had no trouble moving around. Everyone was outside, trying to take down his vines. It had been a simple task to place the seeds in the walls during the tour as well as drop a few treant seeds as added insurance. It kept them all busy, which made it almost too easy to get the nether drake egg. Like he was really going to leave something like that with them.

However, getting to the Draenei would be more difficult for one reason. Someone had locked the door! The fake noble knocked on the door and could feel items pressed against it. Someone was on the other side. Ravenwrath took a step back and then began his transformation. Green wisps of energy circled around him as brown fur began to cover his body. As his hands and feet became clawed he fell on all fours. Tribal marks appeared on his shoulders and then it was done, Ravenwrath had taken his bear form. With the strength he had now it only took one swing from his paw to break the door down. And there, at the end of the stairway, was a sight that would have made him smile if he could.

"Stay back beast," threatened Adros as he reached for his sword. He was nervous; Ravenwrath could smell it all over him. Ravenwrath let out a primal roar as he charged, knocking Adros against the wall and pressing him against it with all his might. Adros tried to fight back, pushing the bear away from him but the bear weighted more and was stronger. He soon found it hard to breath and then his world went black.

-x-

It wasn't looking good and Volhammer knew it. Many of his men were dead and there were holes all over his wall. They had managed to kill the Scourge that had attacked them but a second wave could come at anytime. And the next time he was sure this base would fall. He cursed those vines, the source of this mess, for now he and his men would have to retreat for now.

Without warning the doors to the stable opened up and out shoot the Silver Talbuk, as well as its owner, flew out. The Crusaders, who were all tired from the recent attack, could not react in time to do anything. But Volhammer was no normal soldier. He alone was able to move fast enough to block the mounts path. Yet, with so many other options now available, Ravenwrath turned his mount towards a gap in the wall and left.

Volhammer stood there pondering. Had the young noble been a part of the attack or was he simply running away? Did he not know that it wasn't safe out there? And what was in that large sac the was on his mounts back? These questions and more raced through his mind as he turned back to the keep. But before he could reach the door a wolf shot out of the keep. It was a white wolf that was there, but wasn't. It too left there one of the gaps in their defensive wall before anyone could do a thing.

-x-

Adros groaned as he opened his eyes. Sadly, the darkness remained. He felt pain which meant he was still alive. But what had happened? Why was there a bear in the keep and why had it attacked him? Why did it have to come down to the dungeon? Then he heard a voice.

"Drink this," it commanded as an object pressed against his lips. Feeling the cold splash of water against his lips, Adros opened his mouth and began to drink. However, he soon began to cough due to the waters foul taste.

Whatever had been blocking his vision, spell or cloth he had no idea, was lifted. He looked around and realized he is in the mouth of the Weeping Cave. In front of him was a fire that was slowly dying out. And sitting next to that fire was Lord Ravenwrath!

"It was only by chance or fate that I went down to the dungeon," he said as he stared at the fire. The light glow of the embers seemed to darken his image.

"My lord, I can explain," said Adros. "Someone had to survive and report back what had happened. I was only thinking of the mission and-"

"You were thinking of yourself!" snapped Ravenwrath. "Just like last time."

"I-I don't understand," stammered Adros. Ravenwrath sighed as he looked up at the sky. The sun had yet to rise, but the darkness was already losing ground.

"How about a story? Yes and I know a good one. Not so long ago there lived a boy and his father. They were simple farmers and nothing more. All they had was each other and the land they both loved.

"One day the lord of the land took that family and several others across the Great Sea on a business trip. Once they reached their destination the children, who were all good friends, were allowed to go off and play. They were given one rule to follow: do not leave the village. But they didn't obey that rule. No, they left to go and play hide and sneak. The boy was it and before he could find anyone he was captured. Captured in a net and dragged off while his friends watched." Adros began to sweat and looked nervous as he began to remember that day. But, how did Lord Ravenwrath know what really happened?

"The boy was taken to a cave much larger than this one and enslaved. But, he never blamed his friends for not rushing out to help him. He knew that if they had done that then they would have been captured as well. He knew that they would tell their parents what had happened and then they would start looking for him. So year after year he worked as a slave waiting for help to arrive. But it never did! The lied about what happened and went on with their lives like nothing had happened! And when the boy finally escaped, he found out that his father was dead after killing Orcs because he and everyone else believed killed his son. Time and innocents lives were lost due to a single lie. On that day the boy, now a man, sworn his revenge. He discarded his name and picked one that would fill his enemies with fear and terror. A name that would embody his intent to them. Yes, on that day Darwin Fairfield truly died!" At the sound of that name Adros gasped. His eyes bulged at Ravenwrath who stood up and walked to the middle of the cave entrance. At the moment, as if on cue, the sun rose filling the background with a reddish color. "And Lord Ravenwrath was born!"

The effect was immediate. Adros began to panic, pressing his body against the wall of the cave. His face showed only horror. He wanted to get away, he had to!

"Please," begged Adros. "You don't understand. It was all Lexise's idea."

"And you went along with it!"

"It wasn't just me. W-We all did. We all thought you were dead so who cared who got blamed."

"Because you lied my father went around killing innocent Orcs! He killed as many as he could before they caught him and took his life. I don't blame them because what he was doing was wrong and justice had to be done. No, the ones I blame are you and the rest of my so called friends! Had you not lied then he might not be dead right now! You lied for what? To get out of a spanking?"

"Please," begged Adros. "Have mercy." Darwin, no he was no longer Darwin for only Ravenwrath existed in that body, looked at him and smiled. And a truly wicked one at that.

"I'm not here to kill you." Adros blinked.

"You're not?"

"No, I have bigger plans for you," Ravenwrath explained. "Did you think I did all this just to kill you? No, I did not go through all this trouble to simply do that. I did this so you would deliver a message that will have the entire Alliance talking."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"Is that so strange, to deliver a message? I would think it would be simple. Once you do this, the entire Alliance will know of my existence. I want them to try and hunt me down. I want them to put up wanted posters and issue bounties. And as I continue on this path, the others will see the connection. They will soon come to realize that I still live and am coming for you all. They will live each and every day of their lives wondering if today will be the day they die, just like I did. And when I have killed all of you…I will allow the Alliance to finish me off."

Adros stared as he realized the meaning of those words. Ravenwrath didn't care if he lived or died. He had decided to throw everything away all for his revenge. But one thing didn't make sense. From the way he was talking, it seemed like he was planning on killing those who kept the secret. But he was one of them. He was going to be a messenger and then…

Adros doubled over in pain. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. Parts of his skin felt like they were melting away and his insides were being ripped out. But the worst part was the whispering that he was starting to hear. A voice in the back of his head, urging him to kill.

"W-What have you done to me?" asked Adros as he reached out a hand toward Adros. But he said nothing and that scared Adros more than anything he could have said. He then watched as Ravenwrath turned around, spread out his arms, and turned into a raven that flew away.

Adros, in frantic fright, managed to stumble to his feet. Slowly he made his way out of the cave and looked around and saw he wasn't too far from the base. Yet, as he was looking, he saw a single raven in one of the trees. And as he stared at it, he began to notice all of the worlds bright colors were beginning to dim.

"No," he cried out. He ran as fast as he could as the pain began to lessen, but was replaced by a type of numbness. But he kept running, even when he reached the Thondoril River he kept on going. But the water began to fill up his plate armor and he began to sink. Luckily for him he was able to reach the other side before he drowned. He then began to remove the armor as fast as he could. It was only then did he realize the horrible truth that the skin and muscles on his right arm were gone.

"This can't be happening!" yelled Adros as he began to run again. Yet as he ran, more flesh began to fall off his body, yet he felt nothing. Worse, the world had become black and white leaving him color blind. Just like the undead. _This can't be happening_, he thought. But the whispers in his head said it was. It mocked him, laughed at him, and urged him to kill. _I have NOT been infected. I am a good a pure human soul that desires to serve the Light by destroying all of the filth in this world. Whatever spell has been placed on me will be undone once I reach the keep._

Then, he spotted the keep in the distance. Soon he was able to make out shapes. He saw the two guards in the front rush into the courtyard after they saw him. Adros was excited for he knew they were getting a healer. But what came out were not healers but archers. Adros held out an arm to tell them to wait but before he could say anything he had at least a half dozen arrows in his chest.

-x-

Volhammer walked out of the front gate at a quick pace. Following him in his wake were several of his guards. He had just been informed that a single undead had tried to attack the keep. A Forsaken most likely, not that it mattered to him. As he looked down at the body, he began to scan it for anything unusual that would make an undead try to attack a keep by itself.

"Hunt…us," said the corpse as it tried to speak. It was then and only then that Volhammer had noticed his face. It was Adros! He had assumed that the undead that taken the Private or eaten him. But this…was too much. Volhammer knelt down besides the body and took out a dagger.

"Be calm," said Volhammer. "We'll give you a quick death."

"Warn…," coughed Adros as blood began to pout out of his mouth. "He will find…us all. No… escape. Too…late…he's Dar…Ravenwrath." At that point, whatever was left of his mind was gone. A growl erupted from his as he lunged at the Crusaders neck. Volhammer, with dagger in hand, cut off his head with a single blow. When it was done, Volhammer stood and stared at the body. He then turned to his troops who just stood there.

"I want him found!" he roared. "I want wanted posters at every Scarlet Crusade and Onslaught base. Also, contact Lord Lexise Westron and tell him what happened here. If I know him then he'll be sure to tell King Wrynn. Once that is done, we ride out. I WANT RAVENWRATH!"

-x-

Back at the cave, Ravenwrath was back in his original form while listening to Volhammer's words. To anyone else it would have been impossible to hear it at all, but not for a druid. All he had to do was ask the wind to carry the sound of his voice over to him. Pleased by what he heard, Ravenwrath thanked the wind.

He had known from the beginning that there would have been risks to his plan. The biggest had been Adros doing his part. He was to be the message after all and had he not returned to the keep then Ravenwrath would have had to make a flashy appearance himself. Also, had he turned to soon or had not made a single attempt to warn them about him then the fake noble would have had even more work on his hands. However it pleased him greatly to see that Adros was the same as he had been when they were just children, a coward and a boot licker. And like a coward, he ran right to the place where he felt safest. A place he thought would protect him.

A snap of a branch alerted him to someone or something near bye. He turned around and saw a shadow wolf. He looked at the wolf and the wolf looked right back. A moment later it changed into the Draenei he had seen in the cell. She must have gotten her weapons back because on her back was a shield and on her hip was a sword that seemed to be made out of crystal.

"Many thanks," she said in a cheerful tone. "I thought I was going to be joining the Spirits of the Wild for a moment. The names Ellia by the way." Ravenwrath blinked in surprise. He had met several of her people before and they were all serious and devote followers of the Light. But then again, it takes all kinds.

"Don't mention it," he said. "I was in a similar situation once. Now, you'd had best be going back home and away from here. I won't save you a second time."

"I can't," she replied. "The Naaru have picked me for a very important mission. The Spirits agree that this is a very important matter. A rogue stole three crystals from the Naaru which contain vast amounts of power. When the three are used together, they are a power source equal to that of the Sunwell and can last for several centuries without rest."

"So they intend to use the stones to heat their bathhouses for the next several hundred years?"

"They can also be used as a weapon. The Naaru fear that if they use it for evil then all of Azeroth will be destroyed."

"Well…good luck with that." That said, Ravenwrath began to walk to where he had tied his mount up. However the Draenei ran in front of him and blocked his path.

"Look," she said as she stared into his eyes. "Whatever is going on with my quest is too big for me to handle by myself."

"Find someone else," said Ravenwrath. "I have to be on my way to Ironforge and I have no time to be sidetracked."

"Then we share the same destination," she said. "The human who picked up the stones is an engineer in the Dwarves capital." Now she had Ravenwrath's attention. His eyes widened as he took in this information. It was too big of a coincidence. It was impossible. But if two of them were working together then it was possible that…

"What's the human's name?"

"You'll help me then?" she asked hopefully.

"Did I say that?" he barked. "I asked you a question!" Ellia puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms.

"Dewey," she answered. "That was the name on the form in Volhammer's office." She then took a step back as she watched his skin turn slightly red with rage. His fists were clenched so tightly that they were beginning to bleed. Then he spoke in a low, rough voice.

"What the hell have they been up to?"


	3. The meeting

Stormwind, the capital for the human race. It is there that King Varian Wrynn rules and leads the Alliance. However, his hatred of the Horde, epically the Orcs, has caused him to turn a blind eye towards working together with them in an effort to stop the Lich King. Currently there is an uneasy peace between the two factions. One that could break at any moment. And each day that moment seems to be drawing closer and closer.

Within the walls of Stormwind Keep, the leaders of all the Alliance races were meeting. Along with Wrynn was Jaina Proudmoore. Once they had been close friends. He had been the best friend of Arthus and Jaina was the lover of Arthus. After his betrayal, Wrynn had prayed to the Light that Jaina would be alright and she could move now. But those feelings were short lived as she soon allied herself with the Horde in an effort to stop the Burning Legion. She then stood against her own father and helped bring about his downfall in order to protect the Orcs. Hell, she even had a treaty with them! Now, if he had a choice, he wouldn't be in the same room as her. Yet she was a war hero, and he used the term loosely, and was highly respected in all the kingdoms. So he had to tolerate her as she sat on his right side. Behind them were many other nobles and lords who were in attendance.

Sitting next to Jaina was Tyrande Whisperwind, the leader on the Night Elf people. She too had been there and allied herself with the Horde in order to stop the Burning Legion. Also she was one of Jaina's biggest supporters within the Alliance that the two factions should team up against the Scourge. King Wrynn dismissed this due to her being the High Priestess of Elune and thinking with her faith.

Next to her was the leader of the Dwarves, King Magni Bronzebeard. Both he and the Gnome leader, High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque, were on the fence about on this issue. There was still great mistrust between them and the Horde however they both saw that there could be benefits in working together.

Then came the Draenei leader, Prophet Velen. The human king felt for the Draenei for he knew what they had suffered due to the Orcs. Their people had been slaughtered by them and driven from their home. Many of the Draenei still hold a grudge towards the barbaric green-skins. And yet Velen still preached about peace, that the Orcs were no longer the same people that had nearly wiped out his people. Some Draenei agreed with him, but it was only because of Thrall. Once he dies, they claimed, the Orcs will turn back into the savage creatures they were and continue their killing. King Wrynn agreed with this logic.

Finally, sitting at the other side of King Wrynn, was Rhonin of the Kirin Tor and his wife/mate Vereesa Windrunner who was also the leader of the Silver Covenant. Rhonin, who was a great war hero in the Second War for taking away the red dragons from the Orcs, seemed to believe that there could be peace between both groups. He wasn't asking them to become friends, just to stop the fighting and find a way to tolerate each other. According to him, if they didn't then both sides would be lost forever. His wife, who was the sister to Sylvanas, also wanted some peace at the very least.

"I would like to begin with good news," said Jaina as she stood up, grabbing everyone's attention. A smile appeared on her face, the kind of smile that told Wrynn that he was not going to agree that the news was 'good'. "Before I arrived here, I was contacted be Warcheif Thrall. He has informed me that Sylvanas has agreed to attend the Feast of Alodi." She stopped there to allow the others to absorb the information and then sat down. The Feast of Alodi was an idea that both she and Thrall came up with in an attempt for both sides to get a little closer and lessen the tension between them. The name was symbolic because Alodi, the very first Guardian, had been half human and half elf. The Feast itself was simply an open dinner to anyone who wanted to show up. Show up, eat a good meal, some music as well as dancing, storytelling, and other such things that would show both the Alliance and the Horde that they weren't as different as they thought. But to ensure that it would be a success, all of the leaders had to attend.

"That is good news," Tyrande with a small smile. "Elune be praised. How did the Warcheif manage to convince her? Last I heard the Dark Lady had refused to attend."

"I was told that he had simply commented that she would be able to see her sister," replied Jaina. Of course, this was only a half truth. Sylvanas had heard many times that not only would her sister be present, but her nephews as well. What Thrall had recently added was that, during there was the chance that during the party he might slip up due to the ale and start talking about some of the Dark Ladies more "embarrassing" adventures. Like, for example, the time she slipped into the cannels on the Undercity while chasing out members of the Alliance who had tried to kill her.

"I still have my doubts about this Lady Proudmoore," said Varian. "The Horde is composed of a group of murders, barbarians, thieves, and traitors. The thought of sitting next to them and eating shakes me to the core!"

"I don' think ye have much to gripe about seein' that Ironforge is where dis 'party' be at," said King Magni Bronzebeard. "Be the Dwarves that bein' trouble if things don' work out."

"Let me put your mind at ease," said Rhonin. "The wizards of Dalaran will be in charge of security. Our strongest wards will be in place to keep out agents of the Lich King as well as revealing anyone in disguise. The will also be wards in place that will restrict the use of magic of any kind. I have informed the Horde of all of this and they have agreed." King Bronzebeard still looked a bit concerned.

"Also," added Jaina, "the Warcheif asked if you would do him the honor of supplying the ale for this event." The effect was immediate as she watched the king's concerned expression change into one of tearful joy.

"Well in that case they can be bringin' thar mothers'," laughed Magni. Jaina hid a small smile and made a mental note to remember to tell Thrall what 'he' had promised.

"Moving now," said Varian who had been wanting to put this part of the meeting behind him since it started. "We have reports that that Horde has made an alliance with the surviving Nerubians. According to our spies, they are being moved to the Undercity. Along with the Taunka, this makes two races that have joined the Horde since we started our attack against the Lich King."

"Maybe this might have something to do when several Taunka were hunted down and then cooked over an open fire," said Tyrande as she looked at Magni. Slowly all the eyes in the room fell on Dwarven king who rightly looked a bit sheepish. It wasn't like he had ordered it or anything; it was just that many of his people had a hard time looking for food when they arrived at the Roof of the World. Well, food that went well with ale at least. And when they found the Taunka, they saw steak!

"T'was a honest mistake," he said in a small voice.

The rest of the meeting seemed to go at a snail's pace. Feeling a need to match the Horde with new allies of their own, Varian opened the floor to suggestions. Tyrande suggested the Pandaren, a race of humanoid pandas that had good relations with several races in the Alliance. Velen, oddly, suggested the Arakkoa who were a race of bird men from the Outland. It was true that they were intelligent and hated the Orcs (a plus for Varian), but they didn't seem civilized enough.

After that, they listened to a male human drone on about the increased population of half breeds. Since the end of the Third War humans had begun to mate more often with races outside of their species. The human went on about the dangers of this epically when humans mated with members of the Horde for fear of mixed loyalties. He ended his report by suggesting that the leaders of the Alliance make a stronger effort to discourage this and promote a need for 'pure' bloodlines.

Then, after hearing about some Scourge movement in various places, Rhonin spoke up about the Bronze Dragonflight. He told everyone there that the Keepers of Time had informed him that people were entering the Caverns of Time and using it to go back in time and trying to stay there. Apparently they wanted to go back to when things were simpler. He told them that they were being warned to stop this or else face the dire consequences.

Finally, the last noble spoke.

"Now standing is Lord Lexise Westron," said the chamber man as the noble stood. A few years ago, Lexise would never have been allowed to step foot in this room. However, in recent years his standing in the courts had grown due to research he had funded. Research into weapons and new flying machines which he believed were the future. He was a tall man with slick black hair and a deep, powerful voice. Dressed in the finest silk clothing he walked towards the leaders like he was in charge. Jaina, however, eyed him as though he were an annoying fly. Ever since this man had become a part of these meetings, there had been a growing number of instances within the Horde and other neutral areas. Documents were stolen as well as items of power, threats were made, boats burned in the harbor, and so much more. She had no proof that he was behind all of this, but all of the incidents were related to proposals that he would call forth.

"I have good news," said Lexise. "The end of the Scourge draws near!"

"Something we have heard before," said Velen. He, like almost everyone else, was skeptical of this claim. But the noble laughed as if he had heard a child ask him a foolish question while he turned his attention away from the prophet. That was another thing about him that Jaina didn't like, he barely hid his contempt for other races.

"Let me show you," said Lexise as he pulled out an oval shaped crystal. He then places it on the table, whispered some words of magic, and stepped back as an image filled the air above their heads. It was of a gigantic cannon that had three stones circling around it at its midsection. "The Magi Cannon, a combination of engineering and enchantment like the world has never seen before. Rather than firing a cannonball, it will launch a massive amount of magical energy that will destroy all living things in its wake. And, if our calculations are correct, this will easily wipe out all creatures in Icecrown, living or not! And the best part is its range. What you are seeing now isn't to scale, but due to its size it can strike at almost any spot on a continent!"

"What powers it?" asked Velen as he eyed the stones in the image. Lexise did not answer him, but simply took the stone and put it back in his pocket causing the image to vanish.

"I'm afraid that information is classified," he said. "And it seems that there has already been a leak."

"What makes you think that?" asked Varian.

"A short time ago, a Scarlet Crusade base was attacked and destroyed," said Lexise. "I had been using that place as a drop off point for some of the cannons more…'sensitive' parts. If anyone trying to follow the items, it would lead them there and they would be captured. A sound plan really. However, from the report I received, this was the work of a human who calls himself Lord Dar Ravenwrath. During the attack he captured my contact, a fine man by the name of Adros, and took him away for several hours only to have him return as undead." At the mention of the name Adros, one of Jaina's paladin's stiffened a bit.

"This is not the first time we have seen a person claiming to be nobility," said King Varian. "I'm sure most of you remember Lord Prestor. That man had us turning against each other and could have destroyed the Alliance." Rhonin gave a light nod. While the others were not aware of it, he knew who, or what, Prestor really was: Deathwing.

"This is different from that case," said Rhonin. All eyes fell on him. "Prestor came to us in an attempt to gain control of the Alterac Kingdom. King Terenas thought he was only trying to help as he offered his services between the various kingdoms. However, at the same time, he was using magic to alter peoples mind and make them agree to whatever he wanted. He convinced King Terenas to not only make him the next king of Alterac but to also give him Princess Calia. At the same time he was using that same magic to turn people against those who practice magic. Yet this Ravenwrath fellow doesn't seem to be making any plays for power. It is more likely that it is arrogance that compels him to give himself such a title."

"Still, for a single man to take down an entire keep by himself is no small task," commented Varian. "Such a man should not be allowed to walk around freely."

"I'd give the lad a metal," said Magni as he slammed his fist onto the table. "Those overzealous scoundrels killed four dwarves last month and twelve the month before that! Me guess is that they killed someone he loved and he got even."

"That is one theory," said the Gnome leader. "Still, despite the number of Alliance that they do kill, they kill far more Scourge and Horde. It could also be that he was sent by either of those two factions."

"It gets more interesting," said Lord Lexise. "It seems that Ravenwrath is a spellcaster, much like Prestor was. Yet the magic that was described sounds more like that used by the druids." At that Tyrande's eyes widened.

"Impossible!" she almost shouted. "Humans cannot become true druids. They lack the mental concepts required to learn it." She then looked over at Jaina and gave her an apologetic look. "No offence."

"Yet that is what we have seen," said Lexise. "So now there is something that we must ask ourselves. Has a human learned the arts of the druid or was it a Tauren or Night Elf in disguise with the help of a very powerful mage? And if it is the latter, then there is only one mage that comes to mind who is powerful enough to create a spell powerful enough to fool the senor wards at the keep and has a well known history of helping the Horde." His eyes then fell on Jaina.

Jaina felt her anger rise. How dare this young upstart accuse her? True, she had no love for the Scarlet Crusade, but she would never do something like this. She preferred to use reason in order to reach out to the Scarlet Crusade so that they would stop killing the innocent. Taking lives always left her feeling empty. However, it might not be the case with Lexise. The thought of hitting him with a fireball was beginning to give her many happy thoughts.

"Ridiculous!" shouted Magni. "Tis no finer lass than Proudmoore. And ya got no evidence ta say that she was involved. Ya just spouting tale tales!"

"It is true that I only have a theory," admitted Lexise. "But it is well based. Lady Proudmoore helped kill her own father as well as help sink his fleet in order to protect the Horde! She has been seen numerous times with Warcheif Thrall. Not to mention the large number of half breeds that now populate her domain which is cause enough for alarm. Now I am not saying that she is evil, but simply blind to the dangers of trusting the Horde. She treats those savage beasts like they were equals.

"We have all lost loved ones to the Horde. Since the day the Orcs came to this world they have destroyed our lands, taken whatever they please, and killed whenever they felt the need. And where are they now? Across the Great Sea living freely when they should either be dead or locked in a cage where they belong. If they had been, a dear childhood friend of mine would still be alive. I bet everything that those green skins took him and killed him! And Lady Proudmoore believes all the lies that their Warcheif tells her."

"I remember that," snapped Jaina. She could tell that several people were buying into his story, moved by similar loss. "As I told your father, there was no sign of that boy for miles. Both Warcheif Thrall and I looked for him looked everywhere and that includes every Horde village. While I am sorry for his lose, I know for a fact that the Orcs never had him!" Lexise was about to say something when Varian spoke up.

"Enough," he bellowed. "We have gotten off topic here. For the moment, we will need to find this Ravenwrath person and bring him in for questioning. This concludes the Alliance meeting. Dismissed."

Ten minutes later, everyone had left the room except for two. One was Lord Lexise. The other was the paladin. He was dressed gold and silver colored plate armor. On his back was a shield that looked more like an anchor and on his hip was his hammer like mace. His blond hair was messy and his blue eyes stared at Lexise.

"Lexise, you went too far that time," said the paladin in a harsh tone.

"Why Marcus, whatever do you mean?"

"Do not play your games with me! You know what I speak of. Darwin, our friend, is dead and you continue to lie about it even here? Have you no shame?" Lexise gave him an amused look.

"Like you are one to talk. Have you not told the same lie for just as long?"

"It is true that I held my tongue back then. Every time I deny the truths entry I pray that Darwin's soul forgives us all. But I have never used his to create more hate towards the Orcs nor have I used it to shine doubt on the Lady Proudmoore. You sicken me!" Lexise simply shook his head.

"After all this time, you are still so naïve. Lies can be used so that others may see the truth. The Horde is a real threat and the foolish woman you serve is unfit to lead anyone! Kalimdor should belong to us, not the Horde. They have no idea on how to best use that land and continue to strike at the Alliance every time a filthy half breed is born. Do you not see what is happening? They are corrupting our race!"

"And what of Adros?" demanded Marcus. "He is dead because he was helping you!"

"He knew what he was doing," said Lexise. Marcus wanted to say more but at that moment Varian walked into the room. "Now I believe that you had best be off. Now."

"Yes my lord," said Marcus through gritted teeth. He bowed before the noble and then left without another word.

"Something I should know about?" asked Varian.

"No," replied Lexise as he turned to face the king. "Now, as I wrote to you earlier, we need a target for a test run of the cannon. Someplace where there is plenty of…unwanted life. I mentioned several sites in my letter of possible targets and thought it best that you choose." King Varian grinned.

-x-

Using a teleportation spell was always tricky, even for the best mages. Ones concentration must be perfect or else you risk arriving in pieces. Also, it was very taxing and it only gets worse when there is more than just yourself. So it was little wonder that Jaina's illusion spell failed as she and Marcus appeared in Jaina's office in Theramore Isle.

"My lady, you shouldn't push yourself," said Marcus as he helped Jaina to her feet.

"I'll be fine," said Jaina as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I know the dangers of teleportation when one is pregnant."

"My lady, with all due respect, you are six months in. Too many things could have gone wrong. Your child could have easily appeared in the wrong place. You know this as well as I. You should not have gone to that meeting!"

"I know the risked," snapped Jaina. "But this meeting was important. You know that." Jaina paused and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you worry about me. I know you worry about the Alliance. You even worry about my unborn child. I know that, as a paladin, you are sworn to protect the innocent. But you also know that you cannot protect everyone all the time. You are right that I shouldn't be doing this, but it has to be done."

"It is true that I am a paladin," said Marcus. "And as a paladin, I am a warrior for the Light! It is my duty to serve you and the Alliance. Even if it mean to protect you from yourself. I know what the feast means, not just to you but the Alliance as well. If it goes well then peace between the us and the Horde may be closer than we think. But it shouldn't come at the expense of your child's live. So in order for me to protect life I will do what I have to, even if it means tying you up and gaging you."

"You can try," said Jaina with a smile as she took a step back. "Now then, you are dismissed. Please don't keep that darling girlfriend of yours waiting too long." Marcus felt his cheeks begin to redden. With a bow, he left in a hurry.

Jaina shook her head in amusement as she watched him leave. He was so fun to tease sometimes. In a way he reminded her of the old Arthus she had fallen in love with. So often placing the needs of others, as well as his duty to the Light, first that he forgot about those who were standing next to him. Those that loved him. Thankfully he had a ruler who made sure that he remembered or else he'd die alone. But he did have a point, anymore teleporting and her child would be at risk. She would just have to take a boat or find some other way to get to the Eastern Kingdoms. Perhaps there was a book in her private chambers, a.k.a her bedroom, which might help her.

Slowly she made her way to the desired room but stopped at the door. With her hand on the handle she took a deep breath. Many of the scents were familiar to her. The scent of her scrolls, flowers, and the sea. But there was one that wasn't usually there. It smelled more primal, like that of dirt and animals. She opened the door and smiled at her beloved.

He had been sitting on the bed but jumped up when the door opened. He had come knowing that Jaina would use magic to teleport again. He had spent his time waiting for her on planning what to say. He had thought of yelling at her for taking these risks. But all of his resolve melted away like the snow on a hot sunny day when he saw her.

"Welcome back Lady Proudmoore," he said with some good humor as she walked across the room and embraced him.

"I thank you, Warcheif Thrall."

-x-

Marcus rode his mount with great speed as he went through Dustwallow Marsh. Pride filled his as he passed by several of the new farming communities, a testament to his people's hard work. When he had first seen this land as a child, it had been nothing but swamp. But thanks to hard work, and some magic from both druids and shaman, his people could now grow their own food instead of relying on the Great Sea for all their meals.

After riding for several hours on an old beaten trail, Marcus stopped at the newest farming village. This was one that few could believe for not all who lived in it were humans. Orcs, Trolls, Blood Elves, Night Elves, Dwarves, and Tauren all lived there in peace. These people, about ninety families, all wished to live peaceful live away from the constant fighting. So Lady Proudmoore created this community halfway between Theramore Isle and Brackenwall Village. True, there were other neutral locations were these people could go. However, they were created by neutral groups.

"Hey there mon," came a heavily accented voice to the paladin's left. Marcus turned and saw a Troll who had paused for a moment from plowing the fields with his raptor. "We not be seein ya for a whiles mon. Whaca be doin back?"

"I'm looking for Drema. Have you seen her?" The Troll laughed.

"She be working mon. Where you think she be?"

A little embarrassed, he nodded and continued on his mount. He should have known better than to ask where that workaholic was. Soon he came across the rest of the community. It wasn't impressive, just a bunch of farms which varied from race to race. He passed by several homes until he saw a hut like structure that was lined with furs. Excited, he dismounted and walked right to the entrance.

Inside was Drema. She was sitting at her work table while she mixed her potions from various plants. Her black hair fully covered her head and touched her shoulder. She wore a blue dress that looked good against her green skin. Her figure was ideal for any female Orc, but he no longer saw her in the way. She was simply a caring woman.

They had first met five years ago when Marcus had fist started his paladin training. He had come to Dustwallow Marsh to train and to kill some of the dragonspawn that lived in the southern area of the Marsh. Sadly he bit off more than he could chew and when he awoke he found himself in Drema's bed, bandaged up.

Like an member of the Alliance who would find himself at the mercy of an Orc, he treated her with distrust and scorn. The shame of failure, of not dying and being saved by the enemy, was great and he took it out on her. He said the rudest things to her, spat on her, and did everything in his power to be difficult. Yet, she never said a word to him or struck back. She took in everything he did to her and simply continued to treat his wounds. And when the last of his wounds had healed she simple sent him on his way with some food and a couple of healing potions.

He didn't kill her like he should have. Like it or not, she saved his life and he owed her that much. But a few weeks later he found himself back at her hut near Mudsprocket. A question had been on his mind since then and it was driving him crazy. He couldn't sleep, he wasn't hungry, he messed up his prayers. He had to know why an Orc with nothing to gain would help him. Her answer rocked him to the core.

"My parents had been killed by a human," she had told him. "My father was a fisherman who went with my mother to sell his goods at the Crossroads. Along the way they were ambushed from behind by a human who slit their throats." He remembered how the tears rolled down her cheeks. "When I first heard what had happened, I hated him and all humans. I didn't care if they had killed my parents or not, I just wanted to see them all dead. But then the human was captured and brought before the Warcheif to answer for his crimes. I was there and I heard all the names of the Orcs that coward had killed. Some while they slept in bed. Some too old to do any harm or too young to defend themselves. I'll never forget what the Warcheif did after he was done listing the names. He simply asked why, why had he killed so many. The human began to yell at the Warcheif, saying that he knew why. His son was missing and believed that the Orcs took him and killed him. He was hurting the same way I was. And when I saw him executed, I realized that I didn't want to end up like that or add to the hatred. So I decided that I would be a healer, not a killer. If I saw someone that I could help, I would regardless of the race."

As Marcus heard the story, guilt washed over him like the tide. In a way, it was his fault that her parents were dead. She was the daughter of one of Fairfield's victims. And, in a way, one of his. The aftermath of the lie they told so long ago to save themselves had caused her to lose her parents. In order to atone, even a little, Marcus vowed to help her while he was in the area. Days turned into weeks and then into months. And before he knew it he found himself back in her bed but with her beside him.

"By the Light you are beautiful," said Marcus. Drema, startled, turned around quickly and smiled.

-x-

Lexise smiled as he entered his keep which stood over the remains of the Gaping Chasm. It had been built in secret and, in truth, no one entered the area. But it was still had to miss it since it took up nearly all of the Chasm. It was more like a castle than anything with its grayish wall and large towers. Along the mountain was where the slaves he had captured worked to mine the need material for his ultimate weapon. They were from all races, not just the Horde. They should feel privileged to work on the weapon that would help him create his prefect world.

As Lexise walked there the entrance he was met by his guards. They stood on two legs, but were covered by black scales from head to toe. They were the size of a man, but had large wings growing out of their backs and a four foot long tail. Their hands were clawed and sharp as a sword. Their faces were reptilian with sharp fangs and yellow slit eyes. They were created under the order of Lexise, to act as his loyal guards as well as the captures of his slaves. All of them were male, females were killed on sight.

His perfect world would be here soon. A world of only humans, no other race was worthy enough to live here. The Magi Cannon would see to that! It would eliminate all of the Horde's cities and wipe out all other filthy forms of life. And once they were gone, he would use his other creations to seize control over the other human kingdoms.

_We are pleased things are going well for you_, came the whispers. Lexise frowned when he heard them. They came without warning and never came when he needed them. He disliked anything that he couldn't command.

"Well enough," he muttered under his breath.

_We are pleased for you_, they whispered back. _To our most loyal follower, you shall be given great power over those that remain._

"I live only to serve the Dark Gods."

_That is good. But we fear something has happened that might hinder your plan. An old grudge from your past. A grudge that surpasses the day you poisoned your father. You should take care of it soon._

"Nothing will stop me. Nothing!"


	4. Banshee's Tears

I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It took a long time to think of some parts. Also, I might make two of the new characters in this story part of the group. Let me know what you think.

-x-

"Can we rest for a moment?" asked Ellia for what seemed like the hundredth time. Ravenwrath groaned as he looked over at her. She wasn't in her wolf form nor was she running alongside his mount. Instead she had summoned her Celestial Steed from the Twisting Nether where it waited until it was call upon by its master. The mount resembled that of a winged horse made up of small 'star' that were connected by a thin white line and a bluish energy filled in the rest. As it moved it left a trail of the 'stars' which quickly faded.

"We are still in the Plaguelands," he replied with some annoyance as their mounts continue to walk. "We need to get to Tirisfal Glades as soon as possible. Once we are there we can go through Silverpine Forest and then into the Hillsbrad Foothills. From there we can enter Arathi Highlands and then cross into the Wetlands. From there it's a cake walk to Ironforge."

"That's stupid," replied Ellia bluntly. "If we turn around we can take the pass to the Alterac Mountains and get to Hillsbrad faster. Once there we can go to Southshore and rent a boat to take us to Menethil Harbor. It will save us time and we won't have to go through so much Horde territory and not get killed on site!"

"Which is why we are not going that way," replied Ravenwrath as he halted his mount. Ellia did the same and looked at Ravenwrath with confusion. "I will not deny your logic. It is sound and sensible. However, the Crusaders will most likely make that same conclusion seeing that we are not races of the Horde. They are most likely racing towards that direction while sending a smaller group towards Tirisfal Glades just in case. Also, I know for a fact that I'd be safer in any Horde controlled land than Alliance."

"And me?"

"Not so much." For that comment he received a glare which he ignored as his mount began to move again. Not that he cared much since he considered her an annoyance. She was extra luggage that made him wish that he had just left her behind. Since they had left all she had done was talk. And talk. And talk. He had so far learned about all of her pets since she was little, her parents who had been together for almost 400 years, her older sister who was a paladin, and what made her decide to become a shaman. As much as he wanted to ditch her, he knew that would be unwise since she knew where he was going. From what he had seen, if she was captured, they wouldn't be able to shut her up!

The wind blew against their back, bringing with it the scents of what was behind him. Using some of his druid magic, he enhanced his sense of smell and his eyes widened a bit. Behind them were sixteen horses and each carried a single rider. They were close and moving in fast. There was little chance that they could be eluded. Yet the number of the group was smaller than Ravenwrath thought it would be. He had thought that they would have sent at least twenty-five men towards Tirisfal Glades. Perhaps Volhammer didn't want to waste too many men or simply too many after the assault at the keep. Not that it mattered really.

"Fine," said Ravenwrath as he dismounted. "We'll stop for a moment."

Nodding, Ellia dismounted as well and then dismissed her mount. Ravenwrath simply tied his mount to a nearby tree and then moved to the center of the road. He then removed the mace from his back and held it with both hands, causing Ellia to wonder what was going on. Then, before she could ask, she heard the whining of horses. Looking down where they had come she saw the sixteen white horses of the Scarlet Crusade. Oddly, they stopped upon seeing them instead of charging down on them. Then one of them moved forward.

"I see you have accepted your fate Dar Ravenwrath," he yelled.

"You forgot my title Riverson," replied loudly Ravenwrath with a smirk.

"So I did," said Riverson with a chuckle. "Hear me know, we will show you mercy since you are a human and can still redeem yourself in the Light. Drop your weapons and we will take you into custody. However that blue devil you are with will have to die for its sins."

"Really?" said Ellia in a surprised tone. "I am still referred to as an 'it'. Some holy men they are. Can't even treat a woman with respect."

"A tempting offer Riverson," yelled Ravenwrath. "Especially that last part. However I must decline for I have other engagements that I simply must attend to. When I am done you may then have my head. But I do warn you, attack me now and you will not live long enough to regret it." At that, Ellia gave him a curious look, but said nothing.

Riverson paused for a moment and then shook his head. As far as he was concerned, Ravenwrath and the escaped prisoner were alone. Even if he was a druid, that would not help him here for the plagued land made growing things difficult and corrupted. On the other hand, he and his men outnumbered him greatly and were on horseback. With superior speed and numbers made it more likely that they would be able to reach a spell caster and slay him before he could use his spells. Not to mention that they were blessed by the Light! They had all the advantages.

Ravenwrath watched as Riverson yelled the command to charge. As they moved towards him he lifted the Titan's Fist d then pounded it into the ground the same way a man pounds a stake into the ground. When it hit the ground the green glow from the mouth of the mace shot across the ground the same way a ripple moves in the water. And as it moved, all the land seemed to return back to normal. The grass went from an ugly brown to a fresh green instantly. The trees began to grow fresh leaves and in some cases fresh fruit as well. Even the diseases wildlife was affected as animals regained their fur. And it kept on going as it past Riverson and his men, changing the playing field completely.

Ravenwrath called out to the grass and asked for its help. It responded by instantly becoming straight, razor shape, and harder than nails. As the horses ran over this, they began to nay in pain until the stopped and, in some cases, fall over. Seeing that their horses would not move on, many of the more foolish Crusaders abandoned their mounts. And, as the soldiers of the Scarlet Crusade soon realized, not even their armor could protect them from this grass from hell. It cut right through their armor and into their feet. Their blood quickly began to soak into the ground and ever quicker as several of them fell down in pain right to their doom.

Now there was only a handful left still on their whimpering mounts. Ellia raised her purple, crystal like sword and pointed at a mage whose was casting a spell. Whatever he was going to cast took too long to cast as lightning shot from Ellia's sword, striking the mage and then bouncing off several others. Now there was only one left alive, Riverson.

"Monster!" he screamed as he kicked his mount. But instead on moving forward, the horse jumped and threw him off his saddle and onto the deadly grass face first. Ravenwrath thanked the grass and allowed it to return to normal.

"That weapon," said Ellia as Ravenwrath walked over to his mount. "How did it fix the Plagueland? A holy weapon of some kind?"

"No," replied Ravenwrath as he got on his mount. "Titan's Fist is a weapon of nature that returns things to their natural order." Ellia looked confused as she summoned her own mount, so he continued. "Let's look at the Ashbringer and Frostmourne. The Frostmourne is a weapon that takes things out of the natural order by draining their souls and resurrecting corpses. And in many ways, the Ashbringers holy powers are similar to that of the Titan's Fist, but it cannot revive the dead. Had this land been truly dead, and not diseases by the plague, then it simply turned to dirt."

Ellia blinked.

"I'm confused."

Ravenwrath sighed.

-x-

Deatholme. A place of death within what is now called the Ghostlands. Before Arthas came, the Ghostlands had been a part of Eversong Woods. Yet now it was a place of undeath, tainted by the Scourge. The fortress itself marked the beginning for the Dead Scar, the path which Arthas took in his assault on Silvermoon. Behind it's dark gates held horrors like Nerubians and Banshee's. From this single place, Dar'Khan the traitor, oversees all Scourge activity for his master within the Temple of the Damned.

Dar'Khan, traitor to the Blood Elves and High Elves. If it were not for him then things might have been different. It had been he who had given Arthas the information that he needed to invade their lands and reach the Sunwell. He did it believing that he could gain more power, but instead was killed by Arthas after he had gotten what he wanted. Even so, Arthas still had use for him. Arthas raised him from the dead and made him into something that was and yet wasn't alive. His first mission was to find the essence of the Sunwell that had escaped him and, after failing that, stand watch over this land.

Yet things were not going well for Dar'Khan right now. Deatholme was under attack! In the past there had been many foolish heroes who tried to prove themselves by attacking, yet this was not one or two but hundreds of Blood Elves and Forsaken attacking together. Dar'Khan tried to call for reinforcements, yet there were none too be found! The Nerubians that had taken over Suncrown Village had been destroyed by 'living' Nerubians. Mages of both Forsaken and Blood Elf were using powerful fire spells to destroy everything in the dead scar so that not even bone remained. Coldmist and Windrunner Villages had also been wiped out and there was a report that stated that Sylvanas Windrunner was seen single handedly retaking Windrunner Spire.

There was nowhere left to run. Nowhere left to go. He was trapped in his own temple. Dar'Khan knew that his master would not save him again, and if he did it would not be like the other times. No, Arthas would only bring him back to life so that he could torture him for his failings thus far. Suddenly he was hit in the arm by an arrow. He turned around to face the entrance to his private chambers only to be struck by three more arrows in his other arm and both legs. Dar'Khan fell to the ground and gazed up in fear of his attacker: Sylvanas Windrunner!

At one time, Sylvanas was the picture of beauty and grace in battle. Her skin could have been compared to a peach and her blond hair the color of sunshine with ocean blue eyes. Out of her three sisters, she was the middle yet she had earned the position of Ranger-General. She was skilled and truly cunning in battle. It could also be said that no one else had ever caused Arthas more grief and had been more difficult to defeat than her. Had she lived, perhaps things would have gone differently. But she had been defeated by Arthas and, as punishment for the trouble she had caused him; he turned her into a Banshee and one of his generals. Yet, he had made one mistake in her creation. That tiny flaw was that he had left her mind as her own. And once she had her chance, Sylvanas retook her body and tried to take out Arthas once more.

And now she stood over Dar'Khan in her undead body. Her skin was a pale white and her hair had turned as black as the abyss. Her eyes were bright red, burning with a never ending anger. She wore form fitting leather that showed off a lot of her undead beauty. If anyone could make being undead look good, it was her.

"S-Sylvanas," stammered Dar'Khan. "I…"

"I have no time for your pathetic attempts to save your life," declared Sylvanas. "I have come here to offer you a deal which is more than filth like you deserves. Tell me what I want to know and I will grant you a quick death. Refuse and I will ensure that your torment lasts until the end of time. Either way, you will pay for your crimes and I will have my locket back."

"The locket?" said Dar'Khan as he looked over at a shelf. There it was, laying there, collecting dust like a trophy. He had found it one day when he went to Windrunner Spire. It was just lying there in Sylvanas's old room. Yet, it was not Elven made. Judging by the crude design and its copper structure, it had to have been made by some human for a cheap price. Yet, there was an enchantment on it that kept him from opening it.

Sylvanas followed his gaze and saw her locket. She quickly rushed over to it, picked it up, and then opened it. Inside was something no one would have ever suspected, a piece of her child's umbilical cord. As Sylvanas stared at it her expression began to change. At first it was her usual cold expression, but then it began to soften to the point of tears. Then, with a cry of rage, Sylvanas turned around and sent one last arrow aimed at the forehead of Dar'Khan.

"Is it done?" came a voice from the entrance. Sylvanas turned and saw a blond haired Blood Elf standing there.

"It is Lor'themar Theron," said the Queen of the Forsaken to the Regent Lord of Quel'Thalas.

"Then let us begin to tear down this vile place," said Theron with a look of glee.

"All but this place," said Sylvanas as she walked out of the room with Theron in tow. They walked through the stone halls of the temple, slowly making their way outside where their forces were waiting. "We shall rename this building the Temple of Vengeance. From here we will train our new hero class: the Dark Ranger! The Banshee's here are now free and willing to follow me as they did in life." They both stepped out of the temple and looked upwards. Above there were thousands of Banshee's circling above them in the sky. "But sadly their bodies are gone and will need new empty vessels to inhabit." Theron nodded.

"I will ask the families of those who have fallen in battle," he said. "As long as it helps in the fight against the butcher Arthas, I foresee little problem from my people. No, the real problem will be that fool Garrosh."

"Agreed," said the Banshee Queen with a sigh. "He is reckless and arrogant. But he has been gaining more support in the Horde of late and has openly damned my people for what happened at the Wrathgate. Warchief Thrall knows that the Burning Legion was the root of the problem…but still." She turned to face Theron. "There may come a time when the Forsaken must leave the Horde. Unless I can win favor wing the new Gorehowl class air ships and naval fleet, I fear the Horde might turn on us."

"Regardless of how much favor you gain, Garrosh will still try to turn on you. But know that the Blood Elves will fight by your sides should that day ever come," said Theron as he placed his fist over his heart.

Sylvanas nodded at him and went over to her new mount, a Black Qiraji Battle Tank. This giant black insect had been a gift the cockroach vender Jeremiah Payson who was working to make them the new mounts of the Forsaken. They were just as fast as their usual skeletal mounts, but these were specially trained so that they could walk up cliffs with their rider. The only problem was that they had to be caught and lately, that had become a problem. _No matter_, thought Sylvanas as she made her way to the closest bat handler. _I might be able to do something at the tomorrow at the Horde meeting._

-x-

The town of Brill sat there in a decaying fashion in land of Tirisfal Glades as did all building that belonged to the Forsaken. This town, set next to the zeppelin, was a busy port for those who needed to travel to Kalimdor or Northrend. The busiest place of all was the Gallows' End Tavern. There, those who were waiting on the zeppelin or had just arrived in the area. There they ate, drank, and told stories of their travels to anyone who would listen. It was the building with the most 'life' in it.

But, as noisy as it was, it suddenly became silent as two newcomers entered the building. A human and a Draenei!

"What are you doing here?" demanded a Forsaken mage as he pointed a boned finger at the pair.

"I told you this was a bad idea," whispered Ellia. "But did you listen, no."

"I have not come here to fight against those I side with," said Ravenwrath as he continued to ignore Ellia. He then pulled out a badge made of leather and held it up so at all could see. On it was the symbol of the Mag'har. "I am here for a meal and a nights rest."

"So you claim to be exulted by the Mag'har," said an elderly Orc in the back. His white hair was braided and had several scars on his face. He wore spiked plate armor and carried with him two large axes. "Prove it!" Ravenwrath sighed, completely expecting this to happen. He walked over to the Orc and sat down next to him. As he did, the Orc ordered two drinks. When they arrived, he gave one to the human and kept one for himself. He then glared at the human. "You first."

With that, Ravenwrath took hold of his stein and began to sing in perfect Orcish.

Oh, back in the days of my grandfather's grandfather

Two brothers they did sit

In front of a great fire after a long good hunt

There an argument was spun

They couldn't decide which was better the mate or the hunt!

Oh, what could be better said the younger

A fine mate by your side

She'll be waiting when you return and cook for you a fine meal

Nothing could be better

Ravenwrath then drank all of his ale in one gulp and then, instead on putting it on the table, he smashed it on the elder Orc's face. Ellia gasped and the other Horde races cheered. Some were even clapping to the beat of the song as the elder Orc began to sing.

But the older and wiser Orc did not agree

The hunt was so much better

The mate is always the same at the end of the day

But each hunt is so different

So many surprises around each corner

Why keep they mate when she's such a bore?

Now this time he drank and then smashed his own stein into Ravenwrath's face. Two new steins were placed before them and then Ravenwrath continued in song.

Oh what an old fool was he

True that the hunt is always new and fresh

It can't compare to the mates warm and loving touch

And while you sleep under the stars

She warms me with her flesh!

A lot of cheers came from the audience now as Ravenwrath slammed his stein into the Orc's face harder than ever. On and on the two continued to sing in Orcish until, at long last, a winner was decided. It took twelve verses, but the old Orc couldn't get up in time to sing his part of the song. The crowd cheered as they threw bits of meat at both of them. Slowly, the elder Orc raised his head and grinned.

"Not bad for a pink skin," he grunted. Ravenwrath smirked as Ellia ran over to them.

"What was that savageness?" she demanded.

"Just a traditional Orc drinking game," said Ravenwrath to at startled Draenei in a deadpanned voice. "Back in the old days of the Horde, during the Kosh'harg festival, Orcs from all the clans would meet by their sacred mountain. This drinking song is about how the mating hunt began."

"You may not understand it Draenei," said the elder Orc as he sat up straight. "But to us Orcs, this is something that is held close to our hearts as a sign of respect. For you see, the brothers were ready to tear each other to pieces over this argument until the spirits spoke to them. They said to hunt with the one you wish to be your mate and thus a proud tradition was born. This song it to honor those two and remember how we meet our loved ones for the first time in the hunt."

"And the Alliance would never understand," said Ravenwrath as he stepped up onto the table. "They close their eyes to anything that is different. They lock up people like us and call us monsters! They call the Blood Elves traitors, but they are the ones who abandoned them when the Scourge attacked Silvermoon!" All the Blood Elves yelled in agreement. "The Forsaken never wished to be what they are, but the Alliance does not care. Where is the love and compassion that they calm to have with the Light when it come to them!" Now the Forsaken raised their glasses and growled. "I have been a prisoner of the Night Elves and I can imagine what it must have been like for the Orcs! To have your freedom denied to you, to be treated like you were less than an animal." Several Orcs fought back tears as they remembered those days and lifted their steins. Ravenwrath would have continued but someone else spoke from outside.

"Pitiful Horde, your time has come," declared a loud voice. Everyone in the tavern grabbed their weapons and helms and raced outside to see who was attacking. When they got out they saw…nothing?

"Ha ha, you fools," came the voice again. "No one can stop me for I am the greatest of the warlocks!" Everyone now turned and looked up on the roof of the tavern and saw a gnome. He was dressed in a puke green robe lined with gold and carried with him a glowing dagger. Both his hair and his curled mustache were dark black. "Bow down before the might of the great Pookie Wigglebolt!"

Silence greeted the gnome at first. Then, someone in the group began to laugh. Then another and another. Soon they were all laughing and pointing at the warlock. The gnome began to hop up and down, demanding that they be silent, but was hit by a fish and knocked off the roof. This only caused more laughter.

Slowly the laughter died and everyone began to enter the tavern. Ravenwrath took his seat and a meal of hot meat and bread was set before him. The elder Orc sat next to him.

"I have failed in my manners," he said. "My name is Ravgash of the Bleeding Hallow clan. Son of Hecgal."

"And I am Lord Dar Ravenwrath," replied the human. Ravgash looked at him for a moment and let out a barking laugh.

"So you are the one we should thank for getting rid of those Scarlet fools," he said. "The Alliance is buzzing like flies over that. A great battle it must have been."

"Surely a great warrior like you have been in many more," said Ravenwrath with a grin. "This young one would benefit from your timeless wisdom." At the, Ravgash grew solemn.

"This old ones time for battle has ended young one," he said quietly. "I have been fighting for the Horde since we first set foot on this world. I have seen our leaders come and go. I have fought human and demon alike, yet I am cursed with living. I fear I might die of simple old age."

"And what's wrong with that?" asked Ellia.

"Everything!" yelled Ravgash as he slammed his fist onto the table. "I am an Orc warrior and there is no greater death than to die in battle. And I have longer to one last battle like the one my best friend Brox had. To die in battle and with a noble cause, such would be a dream of mine." For a moment he had a dreamy look in his eyes but that faded quickly as he sighed. "But no one needs this old veteran anymore. Perhaps something will happen at the Feast that will call forth someone like me."

"Excuse me the what?" asked Ellia.

"The Feast of Alodi," grunted the Orc. "It's some fancy dinner for both the Horde and Alliance that is being help in Ironforge. It's open invitation so anyone can go."

"Is that so," said Ravenwrath as his eyes picked up on a female Blood Elf who was staring at him. She smiled shyly and then gestured to the stairs. Taking the hint, Ravenwrath stood and began to make his way over. "Looks like my blood quest has become a little easier."


	5. The Horde gathers

Well, while the patch was uploading, I had a lot of free time to work on this. Hope everyone enjoys this because I put a lot of thought into it. So please read and review. Also, if anyone as any ideas, please let me know.

Let's rock!

-x-

Ravenwrath awoke as the light of dawn hit his face. His eyes opened and he took in the small room he had shared the night with the Blood Elf. He looked over to his side and saw that she was still there, the sheets covering her naked form as she laid their curled next to him. Wordlessly he got out of bed and began to dress, not wanting to wake her. Last night had been all about self satisfaction for the both of them. For him…she helped him forget and provided some pleasure. As for her, she took some of his mana with every kiss. She probably felt his power in the dining area below and wanted it enough to sleep with him. As he finished dressing, Ravenwrath left the room.

As he walked down the stairs, Ravenwrath saw that he wasn't the only one up. Ellia was there as well eating some bread. From what he could tell, he had looked better the night before. Her hair was a mess and there was some straw in it as well. Her armor looked stained with mud and her face looked dirty as if she had slept outside. As he walked over to her she gave him a hard glare.

"What's the matter this time?" he asked as he sat down. Moments later a plate of sausages was placed before him by the Forsaken cook.

"Who said anything was the matter?" asked Ellia with some anger. "Everything is fine. Sure I slept in the stable while you got to sleep in a nice, warm bed with a slutty Blood Elf. But that's no reason to be angry. And sure, I got only this one piece of bread while you get an entire plate of sausages. I couldn't be happier!"

"By the Earthmother," swore Ravenwrath. "First off, if you want some meat all you had to do was ask." As he said that he slid the plate in front of Ellia. "Second, you're not my type. If you want a room all you had to do was ask."

"I did," she hissed as she took as sausage. "But apparently, they didn't seem to care much for me." Just then a mug of hot tea was placed in front of Ravenwrath as well as some more sausages. "By the Light, what is going on here?"

"They like me," said Ravenwrath as he began to eat. He tried to eat in piece, but Ellia continued to give him a look that made him feel uncomfortable. Finally, he sighed. "Last night I showed them that I was one of them. I may be human, but my heart is with the Horde. They know that and so they treat me like I am a member of the Horde. You, however, have not and so they see you as Alliance. The only reason you are alive is because you arrived with me and thus you are given the smallest amount of respect."

Ellia looked thoughtful for a moment as she turned back to eating her meat. Since she had met this Ravenwrath person, she had tried to be friendly with him. But he was always distant with her. But since they arrived here he seemed so much more alive. It was like he could only fit in here and nowhere else.

"I think I understand," said Ellia as she finished her plate. "But, why did you betray the Alliance? Why do you side with the Horde?"

"Because the Horde saved me in so many ways," said Ravenwrath vaguely as he stood up. "And who ever said that _I _was the one to betray the Alliance." He reached into his pocket and left several gold coins on the table before walking towards the door. Ellia quickly consumed the rest of her meal and ran after him.

Outside, the sky was a dark green almost similar to what it had been at night. It was…odd to say the least. And even though it was the early hours of the morning, the Forsake were hard at work. There were several carts with a dark green liquid being pulled up and a statue of Sylvanas was being put into place. Elsewhere there seemed to be Forsaken construction workers who were going over blue prints as they looked at a building.

"The Dark Lady is tired of having her buildings looking like the Alliance," said a familiar voice. Ravenwrath turned and saw Ravgash on top of a large black wolf. "I see you are up early friend."

"I am," said Ravenwrath with a nod. "Are you heading out?"

"Now that you are awake I am," said the old Orc. "I shall be joining you on your tip to Ironforge." Slowly, Ravenwrath turned his head to Ellia who was now looking a little sheepish.

"I see that she told you," said Ravenwrath slowly.

"One on the many, many thing she told me," said Ravgash with a sigh. Ravenwrath began to speak but Ravgash held up a hand to silence him. "I don't know what your quest is my young friend, but I wish to join you. Perhaps this old one may prove to be of some assistance. And maybe I may experience one more great battle before I join the ancestors."

Ravenwrath crossed his arms and sighed. This wasn't what he wanted. This was his blood quest, his revenge! It was bad enough that Ellia was with him and now he had this old Orc who wanted to join. He had not wanted any company to join him on this quest in the first place because he knew he would die in the end and wanted no one else to share in his fate. But it was too late for that now. Ravgash knew where he was going and would most likely follow him even if he said no. And at least he would be good company and provide a strong arm as well as powerful insight.

"Fine, you can come," said Ravenwrath as he turned towards the stables. As he got to him mount, he saw that one of the bags on its side had begun to move. Thinking it a rat or something, Ravenwrath opened it only to have a small creature the size of a rodent fly out. It was dark skinned and a little slimy. From what he could see it had four legs and a set of wings. Its face resembled that of a shark and even seemed to have gill like markings on its neck. Even its tail seemed to end in a fin. The baby Onyx Nether Drake stared at Ravenwrath for a moment before flying up and landing on his head. "Crap."

-x-

Thrall sat on a stone in the Valley of Honor as he watched the little ones play by the small lake. They were orphans, just like him. But unlike the Warchief, they were not forced to fight gladiator battles. They were not forced into those dreaded Alliance camps. They were not beaten and made to think that they were less than nothing. No, they were as children should be: laughing and happy. And to the Warchief, it was good.

Few Orcs could understand why he liked to sit here from time to time. They could not understand that this was the real reason he did what he did. He wanted his people to grow up in this land and be happy. He wanted the best from his people and to stop the constant fighting. And the smiles on these children showed him what words could not clearly express, at least not to him.

Then there was the _other_ reason why he was coming by here more often. Soon he would be a father. That thought caused him much happiness as well as some worries. The reason why he and Jaina were hiding the fact that she was pregnant was because they knew both sides would see it as a betrayal. Also, they child would become a target of assassins from both Alliance and Horde. Then there was the fact that this child would be the son or daughter of the most powerful shaman and mage in Kalimdor. No telling how powerful this child could become.

"Warchief," called out a familiar voice that pulled Thrall from his thoughts. The Warchief turned and saw Drek'Thar, the blind shaman of the Frostwolf clan. After the death of Thrall's parents, Drek'Thar became the protector and leader of the Frostwolf clan. Then, when Thrall found his clan and learned of his heritage, it was Drek'Thar who helped Thrall discover his shaman powers. While he could be cranky at times, the Warchief valued his advice.

"Yes old shaman?" asked Thrall as he got up. Drek'Thar let out a sigh.

"It is time for the meeting," Drek'Thar replied. "Had to look all over for you, you know? It doesn't do this old shaman any good to be walking all over this large city. And there are matters to discuss before the meeting starts." Thrall nodded and the two began to walk tighter. Despite being blind, Drek'Thar seemed to have no problems walking next to the Warchief. And as they walked, he spoke of various Orc matters.

"There was an attack by the Quilboar on Razor Hill yesterday. I know it happens from time to time, but this time it was different. It was thought out. Those creatures are getting smarter I tell you."

"I see," said Thrall as he scratched his chin. "Then if that is true than perhaps we can work something out. If they're willing to talk that is. If not then I must put the safety of my people first."

"Very good Warchief," said Drek'Thar with a nod of approval. "There is also the matter of the Whiteclaw clan."

"I heard about them," said Thrall. "They were destroyed after the portal fell because they had sided with my father."

"Apparently their destruction was greatly exaggerated," replied Drek'Thar. "From what we have found out, they left the mainland a year before the portal reopened and our world was fractured. It seems the found an island and have stayed there till now. They now wish to join the Horde."

"I am pleased," said Thrall. "They are welcome here as well as any Orc that wishes to throw off the chains of slavery the put on by the demons. Do you know who their chieftain is?"

"Yes, her name is Hargu Dragonspear. She and her warriors will be coming to Orgrimmar to meet with you as well as," Drek'Thar finished his sentence by muttering something that Thrall couldn't hear. The Warchief stopped in his tracks and gave the blind Orc a demanding look. And even though he was blind, Drek'Thar seemed to feel uneasy under the look. "Very well, she is coming to meet you as her future mate."

"WHAT?" roared Thrall so loudly that all of Orgrimmar had to hear it.

"I take it you're not pleased," said Drek'Thar. "Figured as much. That you wouldn't be pleased that is."

"What did you do?" demanded Thrall.

"I only set up a marriage meeting," said Thrall. "To be honest, the Frostwolf and the Whiteclaw clans have been allies for over two hundred years. Your father told their former chieftain that he hoped to have their children wed as a sign of friendship. Now, Hargu wishes to honor that agreement. From what I have heard she is a wonderful girl and a fierce fighter. I'm sure the children you two will have will be healthy and strong."

"Do I not have a say in this?" demanded Thrall.

"Of course you do," said Drek'Thar. "That's why it's only a meeting and not a wedding. And you owe it to them seeing that they were nearly driven to the brink because they supported your father. There is also the matter of honoring your father's wishes." Drek'Thar then placed a withered hand on Thrall's broad shoulder. "Thrall, to be honest I am also worried about you. You should have found a mate by now and started a family. I won't be around forever and you will need an heir to take over the Frostwolf clan someday. Please Thrall, just meet with her."

Thrall gazed into the cloth that covered the old shaman's eyes. He did make some good points. But there was Jaina. He loved her with all his heart. But Drek'Thar was like an old, annoying uncle to him. Without him, he would have had a harder time finding out who he was. He owed Drek'Thar much. Was there a way to please both people he cared for?

"Very well," sighed Thrall. "I shall meet with her, but nothing more."

"That's all anyone can ask for," said Drek'Thar as they entered Grommash Hold in the Valley of Wisdom. It was small for a fortress, which was the way Thrall wanted it. He didn't want anything too imposing like Hellfire Citadel or anything that would inspire fear to anyone who looked at it. No, that was the way of the old Horde. Instead, it was a one story building that was built right into the wall of the canyon and was composed of several circular chambers. The outer most chamber was used as a trainer area of the shaman and next to that was Thrall's throne room. The rest of the chambers were things like Thrall's bedroom and such.

Upon entering his throne chamber, Thrall saw that there was a brilliant device in the middle. It was a giant red sphere that seemed to give out a pulsing red light and just hovered in the air with nothing to support it. Around it were several circle platforms that looked like they were made of the same red material encased with gold. This device was created by the Blood Elves so that they could hold Horde meetings. In the past, all leaders came to Orgrimmar but they stopped after because the Alliance kept attacking shortly after they left. No one knew how they got their information or which capital they would attack. So the Blood Elves came up with this device. Thrall stepped onto his platform and images of the other leaders appeared on the other platforms.

"It's about time you graced us with your presence Warchief," Garrosh said in a snide manner. Thrall stared at the Mag'har leader, who had brownish red skin and carried two large axes with him. When Thrall had first met him, Garrosh was a mess of self pity and shame. But after he leaner the truth about his father and the role he played in saving the Orcs from the Blood Curse, Garrosh seemed to regain his confidence and then some. He was a capable leader but was far too impatient and wanted nothing more than to finish what the original Horde began. That was something that Thrall had no desire to do what so ever.

"A minute or two will not change a thing," said Sylvanas as she crossed her arms. "And, unlike you, he is in command of far more that one campaign." Next to her image, Lor'themar nodded. Garrosh growled at the undead elf.

"I shall take great pleasure in cutting out that tongue of yours," he snarled.

"Calm down mon," said Vol'jin. The blue skinned, red haired shadow hunter of the Trolls was not in Thrall's chambers but near the site of the Echo Isles where his people were rebuilding their homes.

"Agreed," said old Cairne Bloodhoof. Like most Tauren, he looked like a creature that was half cow and half human. He had shaggy brown fur and horns that were cut off half way. He seemed to have trouble standing upright, but that was most likely due to his advanced age.

While Cairne and Vol'jin belong to different races, they both held on to similar beliefs and goals. Both of them had a deep respect for tradition and nature. Also, they were with the Horde so their people could have a home. The Tauren had finally stopped wandering and had a home of their own called Thunder Bluff while the Trolls had just recovered their own homeland. This was the purpose of Thrall's Horde, to have land to call their own. To have a place where human and the Alliance would not hunt them down like animals and put them in cages. Here they could do trade freely and teach their children traditional values that they had held on to for centuries. If only he could make Garrosh understand this.

"I have little time to waste, unlike the rest of you," snarled Garrosh. He turned to Thrall and glared. "I need more troops sent over right away so that I can finally put an end to Valiance Keep and all the humans inside of it!"

"Are you trying to make us lose the war against the Lich King?" asked Thrall with a sigh.

"How is getting rid of those annoying gnats going to cause us to lose?" demanded Garrosh as he stomped his foot, an Orcish sign of frustration.

"It is simple," said Lor'themar. "First of all, we know that his power seems to have increased drastically over the past several years and his forces are ever growing. You do know where he gets them, don't you?"

"Of course I do," said Garrosh. "I am no fool, no simple peon! His army is full of those unnatural walking corpses!"

"Good job mon," said Vol'jin. "Now, tell ol Vol'jin what might be happenin should you be a killin lots a them Alliance so close to his home?"

"He…," began Garrosh as he began to think of what would happen. It looked like he knew the answer, but was trying to find another outcome that would favor his agreement. However, in the end, he let out a sigh of defeat. "He would raise their corpses and add them to his forces."

"Very true," said Thrall with a nod. "Therefore, it would be wise to focus at the task at hand rather than trying to settle something that was lost years ago. The Horde lost the Second War years ago and I have no intention to continue fighting simply for the sake of fighting. Nothing will be accomplished by going to war with both the Lich King and the Alliance. Besides Garrosh, your father once told me that only a fool repeats the same mistake over again and expects a different outcome."

"They treat us like savages," roared Garrosh. "Have you no pride as an Orc? Have you any pride with the Horde?"

"Then the only way to change their minds is to prove otherwise," said Cairne. "And we have the perfect chance to prove it at the Feast. Tell me Warchief, how are the preparations?"

"They are going well," said Thrall. "I would like us all to meet at the Undercity four days before the Feast is to take place. Then we may travel together by zeppelin to Ironforge. I am also preparing several dozen gallons of boar's grog." Boar's grog was a popular Orc ale within the Horde. In fact, it was their major trade with the humans in Theramore Isle. "Also, before we depart, I want us all to plan out topics during the dinner. Please try to keep it civil and away from business. We are going there to enjoy ourselves and try and find a way to get along with each other. And that goes double for you Garrosh!" The Orc in question simply grunted and turned his head to the side.

"Now that that's settled," said Sylvanas, "My scouts have found out more information on the new Lightbringer class sky ships."

An image appeared in the red orb that everyone could see. It looked like a giant boat with dozens of propellers on it. But instead of being made of wood, it looked more like steal. It was also longer and larger than the other sky ship that the Alliance had in Icecrown. From what Thrall could see, the propellers weren't the only things on it that were designed to keep it in the air. There were also devices that seemed to shoot flames downwards that helped it remain afloat in the air. Also, there were dozens of cannons onboard that seemed to be more advanced than the previous model.

"How many they be makin?" asked Vol'jin.

"From what we have been able to discover," said Sylvanas in a calm manner, "the Alliance is currently making only three by the order of a human named Lord Lexise Westron. They have been making them for the last several months and they appear to be seventy percent completed."

"Meaning that they still don't have a working one," said Thrall. Sylvanas nodded.

"My own people, as well as the goblins, have been going over what we have seen and have already determined their strengths and weakness," said Sylvanas. "Compared to its predecessor, these sky ships have twenty times more fire power, have no blind spots, and have a much stronger hull made of Titansteal. In short, flying fortress with incredible fire power. However, they take a long time to build just one. Also, they are very slow and not very maneuverable. So, in order to properly fight something like this, I have created the Gorehowl class zeppelins."

Once again the red orb showed an image of a craft. But this one was smaller, built for one or two. From what everyone could see, the top was where the captain would pilot. The weapon that this zeppelin used was a harpoon gun that fired from a slit in the lower deck so that the weapon could fire anywhere within a one hundred and eighty degree radius. Its construction looked like it was made of wood. Compared to the Lightbringer class ship it looked more like a life raft than a battleship.

"It seems to be a bit more modest," said Cairne.

"That thing is not fit to have the same name as my father's weapon!" yelled Garrosh.

"A wolf will not fight alone, but in a pack," said Sylvanas. "Especially against a more powerful opponent like a bear. While they are small and weaker, together they are powerful." The Dark Lady pointed at her creation. "This small craft is many times more maneuverable and faster than any handmade craft to date. It fires exploding harpoons that will also deal piercing damage as well as explosive. Finally, we will be able to make more of these in a week than the Alliance will in a year. It has been four weeks since we began to make the Gorehowls and, right now, there are thirty two heading for Vengeance Landing as we speak. All we need are the proper people to polite them."

"I see," said Thrall as he rubbed his chin. "Rather than try to match the Alliance and be behind them by several months, build a fighting force that will exploit the weaknesses while giving it a harmless appearance. Hopefully we will never have to use these against the Alliance, but they will be useful as a backup plan."

"There is more," said Sylvanas. "My forces have informed me that the Kul Tiras fleet has been rebuilding under Lord Admiral Tandred Proudmoore. However, they seem to have only rebuilt it to match what they had before Lady Jaina and Warchief Thrall destroyed it. Also, Tandred is incompetent and relies heavily on one of his female captains."

"Foolish little man," growled Garrosh. "To be controlled by a female is pitiful." Sylvanas narrowed her eyes.

"Do you have something against females Garrosh?" she demanded.

"They are not fit to be warriors and have no place in the battlefield," said Garrosh. "They let their emotions get the better on them all too often."

"Women deserve your respect," said Sylvanas. "That is due to the fast that we have to work twice as hard as men to get anywhere in this world."

"And we owe everything to women's emotions," said Thrall as he glared at Garrosh. "It was because of a woman's emotions that I was freed from my captivity. It was because of a woman's emotions that allowed those Orcs with a deadly sickness to survive. It was because of a woman's emotions that helped protect this land from being invaded by the Kul Tiras." Thrall showed his fangs at Garrosh. "Never speak so rudely towards women in these meetings again for else you will no longer be part of them! Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Warchief," grumbled Garrosh.

"Getting back on topic," said Lor'themar as he tried to ease tensions. "Both the Forsaken and the Blood Elves have been building up our navel fleets in order to prepare for any type of assault from the Alliance. My people have been building a type of ship that is built for speed while not sacrificing fire power."

"And my people have been building what I like to call carrier vessels," said Sylvanas. "The oldest rule in warfare is to gain the high ground and I will apply the rule in the ocean."

"And how do we know that you won't use these new creations of yours against us," demanded Garrosh. "You come in here with all these new sky ships and vessels and you expect us not to be taken back that you are expanding your own personal military force?"

"Who said anything that the Forsaken and Blood Elves will be the only ones to use these?" asked Lor'themar. "They are all for the purpose of the Horde."

"As long as that is true, then there is no problem," said Thrall before Garrosh could say anything. "I will begin sending people to Vengeance Landing so that they can begin training in these new sky ships and boats."

"As will I," said Cairne.

"You better be savin my people some room or else you be bringin the bad voodoo," said Vol'jin. Sylvanas gave them a nod.

"Good," said Thrall. "Now, I would like to discuss the Ashenvale situation."

-x-

"FOR LIGHT'S SAKE PLEASE STOP!" screamed an Alliance soldier. He was currently in the dungeon of Lexise's castle. He had been sent there was several other soldiers to help protect the fortress and to ensure that the Horde wouldn't be able to breach its defenses. What had been something to be considered an honor had turned into a nightmare as he was chained to the walls of the dark stoned room.

Before him stood a warlock, the cause of his current suffering. He stood there, all skin and bones while dressed in red robes. His features were sunken and seemed pale, as if he too had been a prisoner in this dark and lonely place. One of his arms was stretched towards the soldier as a purple stream of energy with wailing faces in it seemed to connect them. His other arm was stretched out towards an egg that was in the middle of the room while he sent it bits of the soldiers soul.

"That is enough," said Lexise as he entered the room. "It's about to hatch."

"As you wish my lord," said the warlock in a gasping voice. He turned his attention to the egg that, at one point, had gone up to his knee. But now it went up to the man's hip! The egg began to hatch and soon one of the black scaled man like creatures appeared out of it. The solider sobbed as he watched it stand for the first time and look up at its evil creator.

"Good," said Lexise as he examined the creature. "It's male. Let's hope that it is obeys me as well as the rest of its sorry lot." Lexise pointed at the soldier. "You may eat him; he is of no more use to me." The creature didn't need to be told twice. It charged at the chained man and bit into his leg. The solider continued to scream for the Light's mercy but to no avail.

"Master," began the warlock. "May I have some time to rest in my chambers?"

"You may," said Lexise while he kept his eyes on the soldier. "I'll have need of your skills soon so get some rest." Lexise then let out a laugh as the soldiers leg was ripped off from his body.

The warlock said nothing, he simply left. He was happy to get away from the insane noble. While most people thought warlocks were soulless creatures, even the most hardened warlock would be disgusted by the things Lexise did here. And had he known then what he wanted, the warlock would have said no. _But it was too late now_, thought the warlock as he entered his room.

The room was almost completely bare. There was a bed and a night stand and nothing more. Since it was underground there was no window. In a way he too was a prisoner here. But sometimes looks could be deceiving which he proved by pressing a stone at one of the rooms empty corners which caused a secret passage to be opened. As the warlock entered, he thought about how he had gotten into the mess. Back then, he had been told that it would help destroy the Horde and nothing more. And having just lost his daughter at the age of eighteen to a Troll, he welcomed the chance to strike back. But not like this.

At the end of the passageway there was another room and in it was the only thing that kept him sane in this mad house.

"Father," cried a woman who had been sitting in an oak chair. The warlock smiled at her as he entered. She wasn't human, but one look at her scales could tell you that much. She was a foot shorten than he was with black scales covering nearly all of her body. Her figure was that of a female, thin waist with large breasts that were covered with golden scales. Her facial features were smooth and her hair was like strands of pure gold.

She was the only female that he had managed to spare from death. She had been in the first batch, created with too much human in her thus giving her free will. When he first held her a year ago, it was like having his daughter back. But Lexise had ordered all females to be killed to control their population. But he missed her and her she had remained.

"Will you stay with me for a while father?" she asked in a sweat voice that betrayed her appearance.

"Yes I will my dear Alextralla," he replied.

-x-

"I'm back," said Ravenwrath as he approached the fire. It was late at night now and they had just entered Silverpine Forest. Seeing that it was getting late, they had ventured off the road and set up a small camp between the road and the lake. Ravenwrath had gone out for a while to gather some herbs and seeds used by druids for some of his more dangerous spells. However, when he returned he found only Ravgash sitting by the fire cooking two rabbits. The old Orc nodded to confirm his presence.

"I take it that your search went well," he stated.

"It did," replied Ravenwrath. He blinked as he realized something, it was quiet. "Where is Ellia?" Ravgash sighed.

"She went down towards the lake awhile ago," he said. "For what reason, only the ancestors know."

"What could she…oh, never mind," said Ravenwrath as he walked towards the lake. "While I hope that the murlocks have done her annoying mouth in, I'd be a fool for letting her go off on her own."

"Whatever you say," said Ravgash as a chuckle. He then added, as soon as the human was out of ear range, "Ah, to be young and in love."

As Ravenwrath moved towards the water, he noticed several things lying on the ground. They were corpses of murlocks. The vile man fish like creature looked like they had been struck by lightning. Seeing that this was the right patch, the young man followed the trail of death until he came to the water. He then stopped a dark figure in the water. He squinted his eyes and moved closer and slowly. For all he knew, it could be an enemy. Then, at the water's edge, he saw something.

It was Ellia's mail armor. Slowly he looked back at the water and saw that Ellia was staring back at him. Water was dripping off her blue skin as her cheeks darkened in embarrassment. She then screamed as she covered her breasts.

"PERVERT!" she yelled as she hurled lightning at him.


	6. An Unknown Past

Before I begin, I would like to say that I have become a fan of the web series Red vs. Blue. And I have decided to create a new story based on both that and Warcraft. So, if you are interested or simply like my work, please check out Alliance vs. Horde. Should be out right now.

Also, since my last update, I found out that the Thrall/ Jaina relationship will never happen. Thrall is now married with Aggra, who I guess is good for him. I, however, will not be changing this story to match this so please don't write reviews telling me what I already know.

Lets rock!

-x-

Ellia awoke the next morning before the sun had risen. She was still tired, but the sounds of construction had kept her half awake and half asleep through most of the night. The Forsaken, it seemed, were expanding their territory into Silverpine Forest. To the young Shaman, it seemed only natural seeming that there had been a decrease in human settlements due to the Worgen and Dalaran had been moved to the roof of the world. And seeing that the Banshee Queen currently ruled over one tiny piece of land, Silverpine Forest had become a delicious treat that could not be passed up.

As she got up she could see the undead paving the road and making a stone railing. There were also several familiar looking wagons which seemed to be hauling large glass flasks filled with a foul looking green liquid. Just looking at them sent a shiver down her spine at what they might contain.

"You're awake," grunted Ravgash. Ellia turned her head and saw that the old Orc was not only awake but had already finished packing his wolf. She also noted that he seemed to be just as tired as she was. Perhaps even more than she was, if that was possible. She then turned her head towards Ravenwrath who was sitting crossed legged and his eyes were closed. Next to him, curled up like a cat, was the baby drake.

"What's with Dar?" she asked. Ravgash just shrugged.

"If I had to guess I'd say he's meditating or something," said the old Orc with a sigh as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Must be a druid thing."

"Very true," said Ravenwrath as he opened his eyes. He got up, looking refreshed as though he had slept for several hours. "I was in the Emerald Dream so I could train while my body rested. Simple process really. Spent the whole night there."

"Lucky you," muttered Ellia dryly as she began to pack up her things.

Ravenwrath began to pack his things as well. He had told them the truth; he had spent the whole night in the Dream. With the Nightmare gone, druids could once again enter the Dream without fear of what could happen to them. It used to be simply getting lost or being unwilling to part from the perfection that was the Emerald Dream. But when the Nightmare came, it became distorted and vile, a place where ones soul could become corrupted into a thing of pure evil. Luckily the Nightmare was defeated and druids could once again return to the Emerald Dream.

But Ravenwrath had been doing something other than training there. Once in the Dream, a druid could see the world as it was and how it could be. It could be a paradise where there had never been a sentient race to befoul nature or it could be the way the world was now and the dreamer would be like a ghost. It was the latter that Ravenwrath had chosen and the place he had been was Ironforge. And his target was there alright.

But, unknown to them, a small gnome was watching them. Yes, it seemed the Pookie Wigglebolt had followed our hero's and it wasn't to ask for a pound of sugar. And he wasn't alone, for standing next to him was his Felguard. It was a giant man like demon that was at least ten feet tall dressed in red armor except on his chest. Its skin was a grayish blue color and on its back were three curved spikes. In its right hand was a double bladed axe that looked like it needed to be held with both hands, but it was obvious to anyone who saw the creature that it only needed one.

Pookie looked at the group with greed in his tiny eyes. He was a gnome and they were always thirsty for knowledge. It was what made their race so technologically advanced. And seeing a human druid was something that he needed to study very carefully. Well, until he turned him in at least.

It had taken Pookie awhile to realize that he had seen Ravenwrath before other than were he saw him in the crowd at Brill. It was later, while he was going through his bags as he looked for something to wipe away the fish juice that was on his face, when he found that he had a wanted poster of Ravenwrath. And he was worth one hundred gold coins! All he had to do was bring him in alive and he would be rich.

Greed was not the only thing motivating the gnome, far from it. He wanted to make a name for himself. His father had been a simple blacksmith who had a talent for making weapons. In fact, they were remarkably good weapons. Sadly, his father was not as talented when it came to names: 'The Pony Dagger', 'Special Rainbow Lover Sword', 'I Love You Axe', and many more like them. No one would ever wield weapons with such embarrassing names. No one! And to make it worse, his father had named him and thus cursed him with such an embarrassing name. Everywhere he went, people laughed when they heard his name. No matter how powerful he was as a warlock, he would always been seen as a joke.

But now there was a way out of it. If he captured Ravenwrath, then people would begin to overlook his name and see him as a force to be reckoned with. He would earn a place for himself in the history scrolls and be remembered for all time. They might even make a song about him.

Unable to contain his joy, Pookie raced over to where he had hidden his mount, a large Black War Mammoth. Pookie had trouble getting up and quickly ordered his Felguard to assist. The Felguard, who wanted nothing more than to cut down his summoner, was forced to do so.

Soon his day would come.

-x-

Rhonin stood in the Temple of the Moon as he waited for Tyrande to arrive. When he had arrived he had been met by two priestesses who guided him into a long hallway in the back of the temple and asked him to wait there. He was told the Tyrande would be there shortly after she finished talking to an Orc ambassador. So Rhonin was left to stand alone and, as some might see it, out of the way. Rhonin knew better though. This was the Temple of the Moon which served not only as the center for the Night Elf politics but their faith as well. Humans had a different religious background and few believed in Elune so it was not really surprising that the priestess wanted him out of sight.

While he was waiting, Rhonin decided to look at the paintings on the marble walls. The first one depicted Azshara, the mad queen of the Night Elves. The painting depicted her staring at herself in the mirror. Her beauty was captivating and she was drawn elegantly. However, the rest of the painting showed her subjects being slaughter by demons. Felguards were beheading the common folk while Felbeasts were draining mages of their mana leaving behind withered husks. Infernos rained from the sky, destroying building and crushing people.

Next to it was a painting of Kur'talos Ravencrest, the Night Elf noble and general who launched the first counter attack against the demons. In the painting he was on his night saber mount, covered with the blood of demons as he fought with the host. Rhonin also noted that Lord Stareye, the successor to the host after Ravencrest was murdered, was in the painting as well. He was in the back looking lost, useless, and clean. Overall, Rhonin thought that the painter did an excellent job with both of them.

Next came the painting of the Night left who led them to their final victory after Stareye was killed, Jarod Shadowsong. The painting showed Jarod covered in divine moonlight as he charged towards the demons while leading the ancient guardians of their world against Archimonde. Rhonin paused as he stared at this painting, remembering when he first met the young Night Elf. He always felt that he was unworthy of being charged with anything important, most likely brought on due to his sister. But the lad had what most of his people's leaders lacked at the time: common sense.

Then came another painting that caused Rhonin to pause, the Orc Brox. Brox had fought with the Night Elves during the War of the Ancients and, in the end, gave his life to buy them the precious seconds they needed to begin closing the portal. The painting showed the old Orc, holding on to his magical wooden axe as he stood upon a pile of demon corpses as Sargeras readied to attack him.

"I see you like that one," said a female voice behind him. Slowly Rhonin turned around and gave Tyrande a half smile.

"I believe it is accurate," said Rhonin. "However, I believe Brox would be complaining that he killed more demons that that!" As Tyrande let out a small chuckle, Rhonin noticed that two others were in the room. The first, and most obvious, was Malfurion. He had changed greatly since that day they had first met some ten thousand years ago. Sticking out from his long green hair was a pair of antlers and along his arms were feathers. He stood taller that Tyrande by a head and was clad in simple leathers. The other figure in the room, dressed in plate armor, was Shandris Feathermoon. She was the general of the Sentinel Army as well as one of Tyrande's most dedicated defenders.

"My priestesses told me you had urgent news," said Tyrande as she got right down to business.

"And that it involves the Western Plaguelands," added Malfurion.

"Yes," replied the mage with a nod. "I spoke to Krasus about Ravenwrath and the possibility that we might be dealing with something… darker. He was agreed to leave the Wyrmrest Temple, for the time being, to conduct an investigation."

"And he found something already?" said a surprised Malfurion. He, like Tyrande, knew who and what Krasus really was. "That was fast."

"Actually, he hasn't gotten to the site yet," said Rhonin. "He contacted me shortly after he entered the Western Plaguelands and he told me that it seems to be healing." Both the rulers of the Night Elves took a step back. Both the priesthood and the druids had tried to heal that land for years and nothing had seemed to work. "Krasus managed to find the epicenter of this healing and began to inspect it. Whatever did this, he told me, has the power to find an abnormality in nature, eliminate it, and then restores it while creating a sort of immunity against what caused that abnormality. He also told me that this is a type of power that the Titans used."

"Do you think they have returned?" asked Tyrande. Rhonin shook his head.

"Not unless they also killed a handful of Scarlet's," he said.

"Then it must have been the work of Ravenwrath," said Shandris.

"So it would seem," said Rhonin as he looked at the Night Elf general. "Have you found anything about this human?"

"As soon as I heard about him I began to check my network," said Shandris with a hint of pride in her voice. Shandris had spies everywhere reporting to her about the movements of enemies and allies alike. "I haven't heard anything about the condition of the land yet, but I do know that we weren't given the full story about this Ravenwrath person. Seems he targeted someone in particular."

"Could it have been Lord Westron's contact?" asked Malfurion.

"It is possible," said Shandris. "After hearing about this, I decided to check with my network about any humans with similar abilities going back twenty years. According to my contact in the Barrens, seven years ago a large group of slaves escaped the Druids of the Fang. The one who led the breakout was a human who somewhat matches the description that was given to us. After I found that out, I managed to track down one of the freed slaves. He is a Night Elf currently living in Winterspring. I plan on starveling there and conducting an interview."

"As always, your network amazes me," said Tyrande with a warm smile. Shandris smiled back, but then seemed to look nervous. Tyrande, who had known Shandris since she was a child, noticed this right away. "Is something wrong?

"Maybe," she said. "Tanaris has gone dark. None of my agents there have reported back in the last several months. I sent soldiers to check on them at their homes in Gadgetzan, but the place is like a ghost town."

"Could this be the work of the Sand Trolls?" asked Malfurion. Shandris shook her head.

"My soldiers managed to convince some of the Goblins who were still there to talk," she said. "They said that dark flying creatures have been grabbing people at night. My soldiers thought it might be the work of the Sand Trolls as well, but they seem to have walled themselves up in their city. I doubt there is a connection but…" Shandris went silent for a moment, afraid to say what was on her mind.

"You suspect Lord Westron," said Rhonin. "Several months ago he set up a base there and then everything goes quiet. Ravenwrath might have once been employed by him or something. Or he could have nothing to do with him at all."

"Whatever the cause is, we need more proof before we can accuse a noble," said Tyrande. "Shandris, go and find out whatever you can about Ravenwrath. Try and find out if that's even his real name if you can. The more you find out the better. The rest of us will be watching Lord Westron closely."

"Very closely," agreed Rhonin.

-x-

"Master HELP!" screamed twelve year old Sarah Lightmire. She had green eyes and blond hair that was braided into pigtails. Her dark blue robes were covered in mud and dirt as she ran from a Withered Bog Lord. The creature was a giant made of dying, brown colored fungus. Parts of its shoulders had glowing lights that seemed to be dimming.

Suddenly its feet were covered in ice and it became stuck to the ground. Then, a human walked over to the creature without a sense of worry. He had wild black hair and a matching thick beard. He was wearing purple robes and in his hand was a staff with a blue crystal at the end. He pointed at the Withered Bog Lord's chest and a second later it was impaled by an ice spear. He then turned to his apprentice and grinned.

"That is why you should not wonder off by yourself," he said.

"Sorry Master Millian," said Sarah as she looked down. All her life, she had been called a failure. She wasn't as pretty as the rest of her friends and she was a wreck in the kitchen. Her parents decided that she might find her calling though education and so sent her to Mage School. Sadly, she quickly found out how hard it was and she constantly made mistakes. She was always asked to stay after the class had ended to receive additional lessons.

Then she met Master Millian, a young Mage from Westfall. He seemed to see something that she knew wasn't inside her. He said she had a gift, a talent. He requested her to be his apprentice and was quickly given approval.

"Now don't worry," said Millian who was still grinning. "Mistakes are part of the learning process. Just try not to make the same mistake again, alright?"

Before Sarah could say anything, a Gnome with white hair appeared before them wearing the symbol of Dalaran on his chest. He quickly walked over to Millian and handed him a letter. He then gave the two of them a salute before vanishing.

"Who is that from?" asked Sarah.

"It's from my old friend Marcus," said Millian with delight. "I haven't heard from him in over a year." With that, Millian happily opened the envelope and began to read the letter. And, as he did so, his smile faded and his hands began to shake.

"Master?"

"It seems…there has been a death," said Millian slowly. "One of my childhood friends, Adros, is dead. Killed by someone calling himself Lord Ravenwrath. And the place he is asking to meet with me, Rachet of all places!"

Millian looked up at the alien sky above him, searching for answers to questions he could not ask aloud. For so long he had tried to put the past behind him. He still had nightmares from the day they left Darwin to his fate. What he had done was horrible and he knew it. But as much as he wanted to do the right thing, his fear of his father was greater. His father had been a harsh man that tolerated very little from his children and always punished harshly. Sometimes he would not stop beating the boys hide until it bleed. He had wanted to help Darwin, he really had. But he was afraid that this time his father would truly kill him. At the time, it seemed like such a good idea. But, now that he was older, he knew what he should have done.

Suddenly a large shadow covered the two. Millian blinked for a moment before he realized what it was: a nether drake! But it wasn't like any nether drake that he had seen before because it was white. Not only was it white, it was also bigger than a normal nether drake. It could probably carry three people with little difficulty. Millian felt Sarah grab his hand and held on to it tight. As the creature landed, Millian saw that one of the riders was an Orc and readied himself to attack. It was a female Orc with shoulder length brown hair. He could see that she had on plate armor showed off her figure. On her back was a polearm that looked like a mixture of a spear and an axe. Also on the nether drake were two other rider who were wearing heavy cloaks.

The Orc dismounted and landed on the muddy ground. She took one step, slipped, and rolled down the Dead Mire all the way to the bottom. Millian just stared. Never had be seen an Orc do anything like that. Slowly the Orc got up and made her way up the Mire using her polearm as support. A minute or two later she was in front of the two looking very embarrassed.

"I can't believe it," they heard her mutter to herself. "I finally find someone and what do I do? Make a fool of myself, that's what! By the Ancestors, could this day be any worse." She then looked at the pair and tried her best to smile. "Excuse me, but could you point me in the direction of Hellfire Peninsula? I seem to be a little lost."

"Ah…it's over there," said a dumbfounded Millian as he pointed east.

"Really?" she asked as she blinked. "That's what I thought, but I guess I was mistaken when I thought there was a lake right here." She then turned around and got back on her mount. As she did she screamed, "For the Horde!" As she took off, Millian and Sarah saw at least a hundred more of these white nether drakes flying through the air. "FOR THE HORDE!" they all cried out tighter so loudly that it was like thunder.

"Master," whispered Sarah. Millian looked down at his student and saw that she was white faced. "Master, I'm scared."

-x-

Sylvanas was alone in her chambers for once. Usually she was surrounded by her undead people or watched closely by that Orc that served as her assistant. But for today, she was alone thanks to their new allies the Nerubians. Sylvanas had sent all able bodies to assist them by bringing their eggs to the balconies of the Undercity so that they would be out of the way and they would be able to hatch in peace.

Normally Sylvanas stood in the center of a large platform so that she was higher than anyone else. But right now she was in the back of her chambers. In one hand was her locket and in the other was a small bow meant to train children in archery. The Banshee Queen looked at it longingly with an expression that she showed no one.

"Pardon me," came an old voice. Sylvanas' eyes widened in fear and she quickly spun around to see old Cairne standing nearby. "Forgive the intrusion. I decided to come early and thought it best that I see you first. Perhaps I have come at a bad time." With that, he turned to leave.

"Wait," said Sylvanas suddenly as she stood up. Cairne paused where he was and slowly turned around so that he could look at her. To him, she looked like she was debating with herself. Then, after a few moments she said. "How is your son?"

"He is well," said Cairne with great pride. "While I attend the Feast, he has volunteered to look after Thunder Bluff. I had asked him to attend it with me, and though he wanted to go he felt it best that he stayed behind and watch after our people."

"It must be nice to be proud of your son," said Sylvanas. "I never got that chance. If mine were still alive, he'd be in his mid-twenties right now." Cairne blinked. Did he hear correctly? Sylvanas, the Banshee Queen of the Forsaken, had a son?

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked after the shock wore off.

"Maybe," said Sylvanas. She knew Cairne to be honorable and wise. She trusted him as much as she trusted Thrall. Maybe more since it had been his people who had pushed the Horde into accepting the Forsaken. "Very well, but I want you to promise that nothing I say will be told to another."

"It shall die with me," promised Cairne. Sylvanas nodded, content with his promise.

"It all started many years ago," she began. "I was still Ranger General back then and my people were hunting the Orcs. I had received word that there was a small band of Orcs in Westfall. I and several of my Rangers went out to capture them thinking that it would be an easy mission. However, it turns out that whoever sent that message didn't know how to count and my five Rangers and I found ourselves surrounded by at least twenty Orcs. We fought hard and won, but I had been shot twice in the leg and then knocked out.

"When I awoke, I found myself in a farmhouse being tended to by a local human. You couldn't imagine how I felt. I would be fine in a couple of weeks, but my pride had been wounded far greater. My Rangers, I soon found out, had already left to the next Orc sighting. I was so angry that I took a lot of my anger out on the furniture.

"My host was kind and I guess handsome for a human. But was most interesting was his respect for nature. Unlike most humans who believe that they own the land, he believed that the nature deserved our respect for everything that it gives us and he gave back in return. And, the day before I had to leave, I spent the night in his bed. I thought that would be the last we would see each other. But two weeks later, I realized I was pregnant.

"I returned to his farm to tell him. At first he was shocked, but then he became as overjoyed as I was. You see, High Elves rarely give birth. We began to make many plans while my superiors believed I was taking a much needed vacation. There were few Orcs left running in the wild so I was told to take my time and enjoy myself.

"Then, a month before the baby was due, we had a fight. I couldn't stay in Westfall forever and wanted to raise our child in Silvermoon City. However, the child's father would most likely be forbidden to enter due to him being a human. Back then, the High Elves kept to themselves and rarely allowed anyone else to enter. I could make an appeal, and planned on doing it, but there was no guarantee that it would happen. The child's father wanted him to stay on the farm that had been in his family for six generations. Finally, I managed to get him to see my point of view. He would look more like an Elf than a human. How would he fit in human society with those ears? Humans sometimes mock Elf ears, comparing them to a donkey's. Imagine what the children of his village would call him. Also, if he went to Silvermoon, he would have the best education and live in safety. In the end, his father agreed.

"Everything was looking well, until the child came. He was born healthy as could be, but just not the way we thought he would be. You see, normally when a human and Elf mate, the child will have Elf like ears and a humans body. But in the case of our child, he had an Elf's body and the ears of a human making him look like a very thin and frail looking human. I loved him so much, but I knew Silvermoon would never accept him. So I left him with his father, knowing he would take good care of him. I promised him that I would return in several of years when I had more free time. But I never got the chance. A week before I was scheduled to leave to see them, we were attacked by the Scourge." She then looked down at the bow. "This was to be my present to him."

"Did you ever get to see him again?" asked Cairne.

"No," said Sylvanas. "Both of them died shortly after I created the Forsaken. My son died somewhere in the Barrens and his father was killed by the Orcs."

"I had no idea you had this pain inside of you," said Cairne. "I know no words will ever help you recover from such a loss, but know that you have a friend in me. Should you ever need to talk to someone, know that I am always here for you."

"Thank you Cairne," said Sylvanas as she gave him the warmest smile he had ever seen her give anyone.


End file.
